Team Chaos
by RaidenRaccoon
Summary: After a fight with Rouge, Shadow leaves Team Dark. Due to his amnesia he has no idea who to trust. His only choice is to team up with some new comers and regain his memory with their help. But a "distraction" may stall his plans. Crossover/ShadAmy
1. Faint Memories

All Characters are (c) of their respected owners

**Important note below!**

* * *

**Team Chaos - Chapter 1: Faint Memories**

Rouge paced back and forth on the beach of Sea Side Hill in frustration. "Dang! We have to find a base and soon!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Rouge. What's the hurry? We've been doing just fine without a base, why do we need one now?" Shadow asked as he sat on the beach, tinkering with his emerald, while he watched the ocean glisten as the sun set on the horizon.

Rouge stopped and glared at him. "We need a base because we're totally exposed! Some one could easily spy on us and ruin any of our future plans! ...And...We're the only team that doesn't have one. Team Sonic has Tails' workshop, Team Rose has Amy's house, and Team Chaotix has their detective agency building. We, on the other hand, have nothing!" She replied in an agitated voice.

Shadow was still looking out to the ocean. "So...you want to be better than the other teams? You want to have what they have and more? Just because they have something you don't, you have to have it, correct? You just want to be the best, huh?"

Rouge's face grew red as she clenched her fists in fury. Omega took note of what was about to happen and stepped several feet away. Rouge smacked Shadow in the back of his head, forcing him to land face first into the sand. He pushed himself up.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shadow yelled as he tried to spit the unwanted sand from his mouth. Rouge gave him an evil look.

"Hmph! You shouldn't say what isn't true! I'm not trying to be the best! I **am** the best! Now come on, we need to find a base, ASAP! It's getting dark." The bat started walking along the beach

Shadow stood up and dusted the sand off of his fur. "C'mon, Omega. We better do as she says. Who knows what she'll do to us if we don't."

The robot nodded as the two followed after the female.

--

They had walked a little ways up the beach, when Shadow noticed Team Rose on the other side and stopped. Rouge could sense that he wasn't following her anymore. "Shadow! Don't dilly dally! We need to-"

"Rouge...who is that girl?" He interrupted.

She looked over to the band of three strolling across the sand, "Depends... which one?"

"The female hedgehog. I...I feel like I know her. I remember her from somewhere."

"Oh...that's just Amy Rose," Rouge said as she walked off.

Shadow watched Amy, as she and her team walked along the moonlit beach. "She's beautiful." He said in a soft, low toned voice.

Rouge stopped. "What did you say?"

Shadow's head snapped to Rouge. "I...I...said nothing...nothing at all!" A blush had come onto his face.

Rouge shrugged and continued walking. Shadow sighed and followed her and Omega. "_It's strange, that girl, I remember her. She's the only thing I can remember. But why?" _He thought to himself as they continued to walk down the beach.

* * *

First off, sorry for the delay! I plan to re-write the whole story before I continue. This signals the beginning. Though, not much at all was changed, just a detail or two, I thought I should put it up and let ya'll know it won't be long before the next chapter is out. I've also had some trouble these past months. Hopefully I can start fresh this year...it's going smooth so far!

**_Proof read by Amechaninwonderland of Deviantart_**


	2. Decision

**Team Chaos - Chapter 2:Decision**

"-sigh- It'll have to do for now." Rouge said as she as she looked at the inside of the old beach shack. Omega was messing with the wiring in his left arm and Shadow sat in front of the window, with his usual depressed face, watching the sun rise. Rouge was extremely tired from their all-night search, and she didn't 'feel' like seeing Shadow's depressed look. " Damn it, Shadow!" Rouge screamed. Shadow and Omega looked at her as if she had gone completely insane.

"You've done nothing, but look depressed all the damn time ever since we became a team! Would it kill you to crack a smile! You're making the atmosphere in this cruddy place worse than it already is!"

Shadow stood up from where he was sitting. "Apparently, I'm unwanted here at this very moment." Shadow walked over to the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Rouge blurted out as she laid down on the old torn up couch that was placed against the left wall.

"I'm going for a walk." He said looking out the door, refusing to look at Rouge.

" Yeah, well, don't come back until you can wear a happier emotion on your face!" She yelled as she closed her eyes. Shadow slammed the door behind him.

----------------

"Finally, peace at long last." He said to himself as he walked down a dirt path in a grassy green field. He had been walking for several hours by now. He came to a stop when he heard a noise up ahead, that sounded like metal being ripped apart. He ran to see what was going on. He ran for about 12 feet or so, when he came to a halt at the site of a bunch of Eggman's robots, completely ripped apart and scattered everywhere. He saw a raccoon with a cane, whacking the remaining robots.

Shadow noticed a robot sneaking up behind the raccoon as it was too busy destroying another robot, and didn't notice. The raccoon had just finished destroying the robot, as the other was about to attack. Shadow dashed at the robot as he yelled for the raccoon to move out of the way.

The raccoon heard his voice which made it react quickly and jump away from the robot, allowing Shadow to destroy it with one hit. " Whoa! I didn't see that coming. Thanks pal." The raccoon gratefully said.

Shadow turned to face him. "Why were those robot attacking you?" He asked.

"I don't know. They came after me after I stole this jewel from a giant crocodile." The raccoon replied as he reached into the pack he had strapped around his left leg and pulled out a gem.

"You managed to get that from Team Chaotix without them knowing?" Shadow said with a shock on his face.

The raccoon smiled. "Yep! I am a master thief after all...by the way, my name's Sly Cooper. I really owe you one for saving me."

Shadow smirked. "I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. So...you say you owe me, huh?"

Sly nodded.

Shadow looked behind himself, in the direction of Sea Side Hill. His face grew an angry look as he remembered how horribly Rouge had talked to him. He turned back to Sly. "Alright, Cooper. I know a way that you can repay me. That jewel you have is called a chaos emerald. There are seven of these emeralds. They all posses extreme powers. This explains why those robots were attacking you. They belong to an evil genius named Eggman, who plans to use the seven chaos emeralds to take over the world."

Sly nodded slightly. "Uh-huh, okay, but how does this help me repay you?"

Shadow smirked. "Simple...I want you to join forces with me and stop him from taking over the world and help me get the chaos emeralds instead. Do you except, Cooper?"

Sly nodded and smiled. "Sure, why not. If you're against an evil genius who plans to take over the world, then I'm up for stopping him. By the way, I found a big ware house not to far from here. We can use that as our hideout. And as a gesture of my appreciation, I'll create a replica of my cane and teach you everything that I know, so we'll have double the thief power. What do ya say to that?"

Shadow smirked again. "Excellent." Sly ran off to the east, and Shadow followed.

------------

They soon arrived to the **giant** ware house Sly spoke of. Sly looked at Shadow. " So, do ya like it?" He asked. Shadow was amazed by the size of it. He then looked off to the north and saw a pink house not to far away. Through one of the windows, he saw Amy and her team inside, talking to one another.

Shadow slightly smiled. " It's perfect." He replied.

They both walked inside of the ware house, which looked **a lot** bigger than the outside. It had a bunch of old electronic stuff and tools everywhere. Sly handed a book to Shadow. "Here, study everything in this book while I build your cane." Shadow took the book and stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"The Thievius Raccoonus?"

"It's a book that has been past down generation to generation in my family. It has all the secrets on how to become a master thief."

Shadow walked over to a crate and sat on it. He opened The Thievius Raccoon and started to read. Sly watched him. " By the way, Shadow, since we're a team and all, are we gonna have a team name?" Sly asked as he grabbed a few pieces of metal and started to construct the new cane.

Shadow paused his reading for a second. "Yep. We're going to be...Team Chaos."

Sly looked at Shadow. "Wow. Awesome name." Sly said as he continued working on the cane. Shadow continued his reading.

Six or so hours went by. Sly had finished the replica cane. The handle was made out a special rubber, so that it wouldn't slip out of it's wielder's hand. The tip was made of an extremely sharp metal that could cut through anything. "Well, I do believe I out did myself." Sly said with a smile on his face. Shadow had read The Thievius Raccoonus several times by now and was ready for Sly to teach him anything and everything.


	3. New Members

**Team Chaos - Chapter 3: New Members**

After a week of training, Shadow had learned absolutely everything that Sly knew, from the stealth walk, the in battle strafe, double jump(Basically...**every **last one of Sly's moves from Sly 1, 2, and 3.) Shadow was like an exact copy of Sly, but in a hedgehog body.

Sly leaned against a wall. "Alright! You passed! It's amazing that you were able to match my thieving skills so quickly. It must be because you use the cane in your left hand, but that doesn't explain how you're so good at the moves that don't require the cane. Hmmm...anyway, let's test how good you are out in the field." Sly said with a grin.

"Okay, I'm ready for anything." Shadow said as he picked up his replica of The Cooper Cane.

Sly pulled out a map, which seemed to be the blue prints to a production facility, he placed it on the construction table that was in the center of the ware house.

"Okay, I found a factory a little while back, before we met. It holds a lot of high-tech gadgets that could be useful to us. So we'll take a look around and see what we can find. But, the most important gadgets we have to get are special goggles. They hook over your left ear, which is a communicator device, and has a small screen that covers your left eye. It gives you a digital reading of your surroundings and enemies, and allows you to see through walls and detect invisible objects, it even has a zoom feature. To get these, we have to get two keys and a combination code from two guards. The one with the code is always in the employee break room, he has the code written down on a piece of paper and stashes it in the back pocket of his work jacket...but it's only half of the code. The other guard, who has both keys and the rest of the code, is always on duty in the production room. Though I hate to say it, stealing from this guy is going to be a slight problem. He keeps all three items locked in a safe he keeps up on the top of the stairs, so he can keep an eye on it. And what's worse is he keeps the the code to that safe in his pocket...on the front of his shirt! So it may take a some serious thinking and time to get it, the keys and the remaining combination code. But, once we've gotten that over with, we must head to the 'secret' technology room, which has extremely heavy security, with lasers everywhere. So we need the smallest out of us two, that means you Shadow, to get to the other side and deactivate the security. Then we need to crack the combination code to the safe, it will be difficult since the code on the two pieces of paper is jumbled. Then we need to unlock the safe with the two keys at the same exact time. Though there will be lots of those goggles, we only need two. After we get those, we can head down to the finalized technology room and jack anything else that we need (or want). Then we make our fast getaway. Did you get all that?" Sly said as he turned to Shadow.

"Yep. Sounds like a fairly easy mission. I can't wait to check out those goggles, they sound quite interesting." Shadow said as he analyzed the map.

"Nice. Now, let's go." Sly said as he zipped out the door. Shadow instantly followed, close behind Sly.

---------------

Sly and Shadow had been running down a straight path for a while now, when they spotted a fox, a human with an orange weasel on his shoulder, and a dog like thing , with a tail like a lion, who had a small robot on his back. They were all surrounded by Eggman's robots. "Maybe, we should help those guys!" Sly suggested.

Shadow's facial expression grew dim. "-sigh- Fine. But afterwards we head straight for the factory." Shadow said as he pulled out his chaos emerald.

Shadow and Sly dashed at the robots, Sly taking the ones to the right and Shadow taking the ones to the left. Shadow warped behind the robots and immediately started whacking the crap out of them one by one. Sly knocked a robot into the air and slammed it into ground. He then started to whack the rest of them. It had only taken Sly and Shadow thirty seconds to destroy all of the robots.

"Whoa! Did you see those guys kick ass?" The weasel shouted in amazement.

Shadow stared at it."Uh...your weasel talks?" Shadow asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Hey! I am not a weasel! I'm an ottsel. And the name's Daxter!" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Uh...sorry 'Daxter' we had no idea that you were an ottsel." Sly said, trying to calm the ottsel down.

The fox walked up to Shadow and Sly. "I am Fox McCloud. I'm truly grateful that you two came to our aid."

Sly shook Fox's hand.

The human approached them as well. "I'm Jak. And that's all there is to it."

Shadow glanced at the dog-like animal. "Exactly what...are you?" He asked.

"I'm a lombax, and my friends call me Ratchet. And this is my little pal, Clank."

The robot jumped off of Ratchet's back, and walked up to Shadow. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance 'sir'." Clank gradually said.

Shadow just stared at it, with his mouth slightly open. Sly walked over to Clank, and shook his robotic hand. " Hi there, I'm Sly Cooper and this is my buddy, Shadow the Hedgehog. Would y'all like to join our team...that is, if it's okay with you, Shadow."

Shadow stared at the ground and thought for a moment. "_The more members our team has, the stronger it is. With a strong team, we can easily defeat Eggman. Heh-heh, this is all to easy._" Shadow looked up at everyone. "Sure, they can be apart of our team. But we'll have to get more than two of those special goggles now, won't we?" Shadow said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, but there is more than enough of them at the factory. So guys, y'all up for joining our team?" Sly said as he turned the others.

"Sure!" They all said in unison.

"Do 'we' have a team name?" Daxter asked.

"Sure do, it's Team Chaos." Sly said as he messed with his hat.

* * *

Okay, I've update all my chapters to be more organized. 


	4. High Tech

**Team Chaos - Chapter 4:High Tech**

They all continued down the path, towards the factory. Along the way, Shadow and Sly had explained to the others about the situation on Eggman. They laughed the first time they heard his name, as a matter of fact, they laughed the whole freaking way to the factory. They finally reached it, after an extremely long walk.

Sly quietly opened the door and looked around to see if the coast was clear. It was dark and quiet inside. Sly waved to the others that it was safe to enter.

They walked a little ways further inside, until they came to a point where the hallway split. "Okay. Shadow you go down the hallway to the left, keep going until you find a red door. Enter it quietly, head up the stairs and find the safe. Stay hidden and wait there, until we come. Be sure to observe the guard, doing so will probably make snatching the code out of his pocket a little easier. The rest of you wait here and watch our backs, while I go down this hallway to the right and steal half of the combination code from the guard in the employee break room. Does everyone understand?" Sly said. They all nodded. Shadow ran down the left hallway and Sly zipped down the right hallway.

--------------------

Shadow came to a red door with a small glass window on it. He peaked throw the window to see if the guard wasn't looking. He saw a tall, lanky, skinny dude watching over the items that were being produced on an assembly line. Shadow quietly opened the door and crawled up the stairs. He saw the safe at the very top. It was a pretty big safe, big enough for him to hide behind. He positioned himself behind it and kept a close watch on the guard.

----------------------

The hallway that Sly had taken had many different doors. He had to keep checking all of them to find out which one was the employee break room, which happened to be the twenty-eighth door. As he opened the door slowly, he noticed a very fat man sleeping on a couch. It was going to be a challenge getting over to him, since there was potato chips all over the floor. But nothing's ever a challenge for Sly Cooper. Sly leaped on to the coffee table that was a few feet away from the door. He then jumped on to the back of the couch that the fat guy was sleeping on. But he had no pockets anywhere on him. Sly looked around the room, and noticed a coat rack that had a wide work jacket on it(obviously it belonged to the fat dude). Sly leaped over to it and spired on the tip of it. He picked around in the pocket of the jacket. After removing several candy bars, he eventually picked the piece of paper out of the pocket. He jumped to the back of the couch, leaped onto the coffee table and flew out the door.

----------------------

Back in the production room, Shadow was getting tired of waiting for Sly and the others to show up. "_I can't wait around for them all day! This would be quicker if I used chaos control...which is what I'll do._" He thought to himself as he sat behind the safe. He pulled out his chaos emerald and quietly said, "Chaos control!" Time stopped, but he only had a few seconds to get that code. He ran over to the guard, quickly grabbed the code out of his pocket and dashed back up the stairs. He looked at the code. "_1256709_." He dialed the code and opened the safe. He grabbed the two keys and the combination code, closed the safe and dashed behind it.

Time unfroze.

The guard looked up at the safe. Shadow could see him from a small slit underneath the safe. He had an ugly and scary look on his face, he looked like a peach colored Frankenstein. The guard turned his attention back towards the assembly line. Shadow gave a sigh of relief. "_I thought he had noticed me there for a second._"

--------------------

Sly ran down the hall to meet up with the others. "Okay guys, let's go meet up with Shadow. He's probably found a way to jack that code off of the other guard by now." Sly said as he ran past the others. They all followed close behind.

They got to the red door and opened it quietly. They all walked very carefully up the stairs and saw Shadow leaning against the safe. "Hey buddy. Have you found a way to steal the code from that guy, yet?" Sly whispered to Shadow.

"Yes I have. And I already got the items out of the safe." He whispered back.

"You did! But...but, how?" Sly asked trying to keep his voice at a low tone.

"I just used chaos control, snatched the code from that guy over there, unlocked the safe, grabbed the items, closed the safe and dashed back behind it."

Sly tilted his head to the side. "Chaos control?"

Shadow nodded. "Yeah. It's a special ability that allows me to stop time for a couple of seconds, and when I'm in a hurry, I can warp from place to place."

"Well that's a very useful technique. Now we just have to get out of here and head to the 'secret' technology room without being noticed." Sly said as he watched the guard down below.

"I've been studying him while you all took your precious time getting here. He looks at the safe every three minutes, then turns his attention back to the assembly line. And we have thirty seconds to get the hell out of here before he looks at the safe again starting...now!" They all understood what Shadow meant. They crawled down the stairs and left the room.

----------------

They ran down many different hallways until they all reached a light green door. "This is it." Sly said as he opened the door. It was true about the heavy security...there was lasers **everywhere**!

"You said the smallest of had to get to the other side, right? Well the smallest of us is...Daxter." Shadow said as he watched the little ottsel from the corner of his eye.

"Uh...I don't think so dark boy. There is NO way I'm going through those!" Daxter said as he tried to make a run for the door.

Jak picked Daxter up, and tossed him under the lasers like a fluffy bowling ball.

Daxter got himself up off of the ground. His eyes widened as he saw hundreds of lasers in between him and the others.

"Well, 'weasel', we're waiting for you to deactivate the security." Shadow said as he shot a devilish smile a Daxter.

Daxter walked over to the button and pressed it. The lasers slowly disappeared. Sly and Shadow ran over to the safe at the edge of the room. They pulled out the two pieces of paper they each had. Shadow's piece of paper had 1, 3, 5 written on it, and Sly's had 2, 4, 6. They looked at each other. Shadow input 123456 on the safe and put the two keys in their slots. Shadow held one key and Sly held the other.

"Okay, on my count turn the keys. One...two...three!"

Shadow and Sly turned their keys at the same time and the safe opened. Inside was 27 special goggles. They had 'scouter' written on the side of them. Sly did not hesitate. He grabbed all of them and stuffed them into his pack. Amazingly, they all fit.

"Alright. Now let's head to the finalized technology room and jack what ever we can find. Don't worry, my pack can hold **a lot** more than this."

----------------

They went out of the room and ran three doors down. Sly opened the third door. There was a stair case leading downward. They went down the stairs, which went a long way down. When they finally got to the bottom, there was thousands upon thousands of different gadgets. Ratchet started to drool a little bit. Sly pulled out five large cloth bags. "Okay, everyone take what you want."Sly said as he handed Shadow, Fox, Jak and Ratchet a bag.

The each got multiple items(just in case new members were added to the team later on) There were jet packs, swing shots, tracking devices, watches that served 70 different purposes, packs that could hold a lot more stuff(some what like Sly's) and special guns that can copy 80 different guns and turn into them(Ratchet's weapons is what everyone decides to copy). These are a few items that everyone took. They ran back up the stairs and exited the factory.

---------------------

Along the way back to the ware house, the newest members of the team talked about how grateful they were. "We really owe you two for letting us join your team and giving us a place to stay. Is there any way we can repay you two?" Fox asked as they walked down the path.

Shadow was willing to create a super strong team, in which, he hatched an idea. "Yes there is. I want you three..." He said as he pointed to Fox, Ratchet and Jak. "...to teach me all of your special abilities. Which are...?"

Fox smiled. "I know how to use a staff, I could teach you how to use it." He said as he pulled out a blue staff that had white tips at each end.

Jak pulled out a gun. "I'm an expert gunner. I can teach how to operate any kind of gun and use it like a pro."

Ratchet pulled out two wrenches (his old omni wrench 8000 and the upgraded one he has on Ratchet & Clank 2 and 3)"And I can teach you how to use one of these wrenches as a weapon."

Shadow gave a slight smile. "_Wow. The stronger our team becomes in numbers, the stronger I become in skills. It's perfect._" "Alright, it's settled. You all teach me your skills and your debt will be re payed." Shadow said to them as he walked off.

"Wow, that's all we have to do to get a roof over our heads?" Daxter said as he sat on Jak's shoulder.

---------------

They arrived at the ware house, but they now call it the Team Chaos Base. They entered and placed what they had collected down. "Hmm...I'll be back, I forgot something." Fox said said as he went back outside.

"Nice place...could use some food and furniture." Ratchet said as he viewed the tools that were hanging on the wall.

"Don't worry about that, I'll 'gather' some food tonight, and we can probably jack some furniture from somewhere, tomorrow after we all have rested." Sly said as he organized the gadgets they had stolen earlier.

---------------

Several minutes had past by, when they heard a loud noise outside, it sounded like a plane had landed. They rushed outside to see what it was. There was a ship in front of them. Fox jumped out of it. "This is my ship the Arwing. With those parts and tools inside the ware house, I can upgrade it to where all of us can fit into it at once. It can be useful for traveling to many different places." luckily, the door to the ware house was big enough for the arwing to fit inside.


	5. What is 'love' ?

**Team Chaos - Chapter 5: What is Love?**

A month has past by, and Shadow had learned everything. It took him three days to become a pro gunner, five to learn how to use the omni wrench 8000 and the rest of the month to learn how to use the staff. Sly had stolen a bunch of food and furniture, including a mini refrigerator to keep some food and drinks cold. Fox had also finished the upgrade to arwing. He was making a few more upgrades to it, like adding more weapons, as he and Sly talked.

"So, you lost your old team as well?" Sly asked as he watched Fox add a machine gun upgrade to the arwing.

"Yeah. We were called 'Star Fox'. I was heading for a planet called Corneria, when this warp hole came out of no where and brought me here, where I found Clank, Jak, Ratchet and Daxter."

Sly rubbed his chin. "I lost my pals as I was on a job. We were called The Cooper Gang. I was busting into a bank, when I saw a bright light...then I ended up here. I wonder where they are. Ratchet, Jak, how did you guys get here?"

"I was in a desert destroy these monsters called 'metal heads', when one jumped at me, then everything when black. When I opened my eyes, I was here." Jak said as reloading his guns with more ammo.

Ratchet was modifying Clank. "Same thing happened to me that happened to Fox. I was in space when a warp hole popped up."  
They all sighed, except Shadow, who was laying on the back of a couch, looking out a window that it was placed in front of. He had a small smile on his face.

"What do you suppose he's looking at?" Sly whispered.

"Why don't you go and check." Ratchet said, pushing Sly forward.

Sly walked over to the couch. "What are you looking at buddy?"

Shadow looked at Sly. "Have you ever had a tingling feeling in your chest?"

Sly looked out the window and saw Amy outside. "Heh-heh! You're interested in that girl aren't you? That feeling is love."

Shadow tilted his head. "Love? What's love?"

"Love is a strong desire to be with another person. A relationship stronger than friendship."

Shadow looked out the window again. "Even if I do love her. She'll never love me back."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. Something keeps telling me that."

"Well...maybe you shouldn't listen to that 'something' until you've actual had a couple of dates with her. If you play your cards right, she'll fall for just as easily as you fell for her."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Shadow jumped off of the couch. "I sense a chaos emerald somewhere."

Shadow dashed out the door and everybody else followed. Fox grabbed the scouters and followed after them.


	6. Casino Showdown

**Team Chaos - Chapter 6:Casino Showdown**

Shadow stopped at the sight of a giant neon-like city. Everyone else stopped behind him and stared at the city in amazement. "Wait...guys...y'all forgot...the...scouters." Fox said as ran after them, trying to catch his breath. Everyone grabbed a scouter and put it on.

"What is this place? It's like a giant casino." Ratchet asked as he adjusted his scouter.

"It's called Casino Park." Shadow replied as he read the sign above the entrance.

"Well, we better split up into groups if we want to find that chaos emerald. Ratchet, Jak and Clank will check the north sector, Fox and Daxter will check the east sector, Sly and I will check the west sector. If anybody finds it, contact the rest of us and tell us your location."

Everyone nodded and ran off with their groups.

----------------------

"So... you can sense the chaos emeralds, huh?" Sly asked as he and Shadow ran down the colorful path.

"Yes. I'm able to sense one when it is near." Shadow said as he began to run faster.

Sly and Shadow reached a platform that had tubes coming out of the ground. The chaos emerald was laying on the ground, several feet in front of them. Shadow walked over to it. He was about to pick it up, when something hit his body. The next thing he knew, his face was smashed up against a wall. Someone was holding his arms behind his back. "I don't think so hedgehog, that chaos emerald belongs to us."

Shadow slowly moved his head to where he could kind of see behind him. There was a crocodile behind him, holding him against the wall. Behind the crocodile was a chameleon and a bee. The chameleon was about to pick up the emerald.

"Sly! Call for the others and get that emerald!" Shadow yelled, trying to escape from the crocodile.

"Sure!" Sly said as he pushed a button on his scouter.

"This is team1 to team2 and team3, we need back up at sector W, position 32 longitude 78 latitude. Requesting immediate assistance ASAP." Sly pushed the button again and lunged at the chameleon.

The chameleon dodged him by doing a back flip. "I laugh at your pathetic attempt to take down me, Espio, the world's fastest ninja...huh...Vector! Behind you!"

Sly dashed at Vector and whacked him with his cane. Vector was sent flying off to the side. Shadow fell to the ground. He pushed himself up and looked at Espio.

"How dare you sneak attack me!" Shadow yelled as he pulled out his staff.

Espio smirked and started to laugh."Are you actually going to fight me?"

"Yes I am. We will fight for the emerald. Last team standing gets it."

"Hmph! You think you can defeat me in battle?"

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you. I could probably take you down."

"Heh. We'll just see about that."

"Shut up and fight!"

Shadow lunged at Espio, who disappeared. Sly had knocked Charmy and Vector out cold. He ran over to Shadow and positioned himself, ready for battle. "Hey guys! We're here to help!" A voice shouted from behind. Shadow and Sly turned around. Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter and Fox were running towards them.

"So...what's the problem?" Fox asked.

Shadow looked around the platform. "There's this chameleon named Espio. We have to defeat him before he defeats us. Sly already took care of his team mates...but that chameleon is going to be a challenge."

"What makes you say that." Daxter questioned.

"He can go invisible."

A ninja star came flying out of nowhere. They all dived out of the way. Espio had reappeared in front of them, with a devilish smile on his face. Sly tried to whack him with his cane, but Espio dashed to the side. Ratchet threw his wrench at Espio, but he just jumped over it. Fox and Jak shot at him, but it did no good, Espio dodged every last bullet.

Shadow tightened his grip on the staff, annoyed at the the chameleon. He ran at Espio and made a hard blow to his side. Espio was sent flying through the air, hit the wall and fell to the ground in pain. Shadow walked over to the emerald and picked it up. "I do believe this is ours. Come on guys, we had better leave before they wake up."

"Okay...let me just give them a 'thank you' card." Sly said as he pulled out one of those card things that he leaves behind after stealing something. He placed it by Espio. "There." Sly said with a grin on his face.

They all ran back to the entrance of Casino Park and headed back to their hideout.


	7. The Power Plant

**Team Chaos - Chapter 7: The Power Plant**

They were all back at the Team Chaos base, and everyone decided to kick back. Sly was asleep in a hammock, that he had in between two stacks of heavy boxes, Fox was making more upgrades to the arwing, Ratchet and Clank were helping him, Jak and Daxter were eating some snacks, while they watched the mini tv that Sly had stolen several days ago, and Shadow was, once again, on the back of the couch watching Amy through the window.

"_She is so beautiful in every way...but why is she the only thing that I remember about my past? It's blurry...but I see...an island...and she's...hugging me...then...she and I are...in a strange room...in...space...and...Damn! It's bugging me like hell! Why can't I remember anything else besides Amy? But...are these memories or..._" Shadow stared out the window in deep thought. "_Is it a message?_" He sighed and continued to watch Amy.

Jak had switched to a news channel on the tv. There was a report on a place called the Power Plant.

"We're here live at the Power Plant, where the workers have discovered a purple gooey substance that can increase the production of energy by ten times. Here is what the substance looks like." The news reporter held a container in front of the camera.

"That's dark eco!" Daxter shouted. Everyone turned to the tv.

The news reporter continued. "A worker by the name of Bill Tucker, found this substance while he was connecting wires to a generator. Bill, how did first spot the substance?" The reporter held the microphone in the direction of a guy, who was wearing a t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Well I was connecting wires to a jin-uh-rator, when it shocked me. I jumped back and hit a lid on a tube. The dad-gum lid flew off, an' all this purple junk came flowing out. It spread across the floor and touched the jin-uh-rator. And sum how, the goo magically powered up the jin-uh-rator. I had to tell sum buddy 'bout this magic goo. Me an' my feller workers tried it on other electronicul stuff, an' it powered them up too."

"Okay...and there you have it folks, the shocking...and badly pronounced...story on the Power Plant's new energy supply. This is Scarlett Johanson reporting, back to you, Joe."

Jak looked at the tv in shock. "Those idiots! Don't they realize that dark eco is extremely dangerous! We have to stop them. If they're using dark eco as an energy supply, then it could spread to homes, harming everyone."

Shadow looked out the window at Amy. "Alright then, we have to hurry." He jumped off the back of the couch and grabbed his scouter. "Let's go." He said as he ran out the door. Everyone grabbed their scouters and followed him.

-------------------

They had reached the Power Plant, after running for several miles. "Holy crap! This place is huge!" Ratchet said, in amazement.

Shadow observed their surroundings. "We need to split up again, in order to remove all of the dark eco. Ratchet, Sly and Clank, You three will check every red building , Jak, Daxter and Fox, You will check every yellow building and I will check every blue building. Is everyone clear on that?"

They all nodded.

"But are you sure you can handle checking those buildings by yourself?" Sly asked in concern.

"I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to do it."

Everyone headed to the buildings that Shadow told them to check. Shadow went to the blue building to the left. But the only way he could enter through the door, was if he had a special pass card, which he didn't. So he was forced to take an alternate route...through the air vent. He climbed up a light post, unlatched the vent and went inside.

He crawled through the air vent and searched for any signs of dark eco. He was still crawling, until he heard a noise. It was a creaking sound, and it sounded like it was underneath him. Shadow was on a square of metal and he noticed a few bolts were missing.

"Oh...shit."

The piece of metal caved in and Shadow was falling through another air vent passage, which kept getting smaller. He eventually stopped, and he opened his eyes. He was still in the air vent, but...he couldn't feel anything underneath him, only on the sides. Then it hit him...he was stuck. His left arm was on his chest and his right was underneath his back. He moved his right hand around to see if he could feel anything. To his surprise...his right arm was slightly sticking out of the air vent. He was grateful that his left arm was free. He pushed the communication button on his scouter.

"Guys? I need a little help, I'm in the largest blue building...and...I'm kind of stuck...in an air vent."

Shadow heard Ratchet laugh. "Haha! No way...you're actually stuck in an air vent...hahahahahahahahahaha! Okay, okay. Sly and I will be there in a second, since we're not to far from that building."

Shadow growled at Ratchet's non-stop laugh-a-thon. He sighed and tried to think of a faster way to get himself out of there, but as the minutes went by, he eventually fell asleep.

---------------

Below the air vent, a little ways down the hall, Team Rose was walking through the building, searching for Sonic. "Oh! I wonder where Sonic is? We've searched the whole city and still no sign of him." Amy whined.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll find Mr.Sonic soon." Cream said trying to cheer Amy up.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll find Froggy and Chocola too." Big said in his usual retarded voice.

"Yeah...maybe." Amy sighed

Cream stopped and her eyes widened. "Oh my god! Is that a real hand hanging from the ceiling!"

Amy looked up. "Or...it my be a prank...but...there's only one way to find out."

She jumped up and grabbed Shadow's arm, causing the vent to break, which caused Shadow to fall through. Shadow was instantly brought out of his sleep. Amy screamed bloody murder. Within a millisecond, Shadow was on top of Amy and...their lips were touching! Shadow and Amy opened their eyes and blushed. Shadow lifted his head slightly.

Amy widened her eyes. "Oh my god...Shadow...you're alive."

Shadow gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Don't you remember what happened on the ARK?"

"No..."

"Do you remember anything at all?"

Just as he was about to answer, a voice came from behind them. "Well, well, well...what do we have here? Trying to get a little action before we leave, huh...Shadow?"

Shadow pushed himself off of Amy and turned around. Ratchet and Sly where behind them, with huge grins. Shadow jumped up. "I-I...she...it is not what it...looks like." He said with a nervous voice.

"Sure...whatever...but, then...why do you have a little bit of lip stick on the side of your mouth?" Ratchet asked with a devilish grin.

Shadow was now blushing a dark red. "It was an accident! I was stuck in the air vent, she pulled my arm, which was sticking out of the vent, and I fell on top of her. I swear, that's the truth."

"Right...well, whatever, we need to be going."

Shadow sighed. "Okay then, let's go."

Amy hugged him. "I'm sooo glad that you're alive. Anyway, see you later Shadow."

"See ya." He said as he watched her and her team walk off.

"Okay, what did she mean 'alive'?" Ratchet asked

"To tell you the truth...I...I don't know. She mentioned something called the 'ark'. But...I can't remember anything about my past, only her."

Sly shook his head. "Whoa...wait a minute...you have amnesia?"

"I...guess so."

Ratchet looked at Shadow. "Well this will be quite an adventure, trying to figure out who you are and all."

"Yeah, well...we better be going. We need to rid of the dark eco. Jak, Daxter and Fox probably have finished their part of the job by now."

-------------------

It had taken about a hour or so to rid of all the buildings of the dark eco, but the job was still unfinished. Apparently, some of the dark eco had escaped through a pipe and was in Grand Metropolis, as well as a chaos emerald. So that's where they headed to next.


	8. Sora the Key Bearer

Sorry people, but I lost the data to this chapter, so I had to rewrite it. Hopefully it's better than the original.

* * *

**Team Chaos - Chapter 8: Sora the Key Bearer**

They had arrived at Grand Metropolis after a 15 minute run. Everyone stared at the large city in amazement. Shadow noticed a purple trail leading through the left pipe. He dashed off, following the trail down the moving road, at full speed. The others stood in shock, since the had never seen Shadow run that fast before, and what shocked them more was the fact that it would take quite a while to catch up with him. But they decided to follow the trail as well and catch up to him later on.

-------------------------

Shadow came to a platform and stopped. He saw a small black creature, with two long antennas and yellow eyes, sucking the eco from the pipes.

He stared at it, in shock."_What the heck is that thing?_"

The others came up behind Shadow, trying to catch their breath. Ratchet looked forward and saw the creature.

"-pant- What...is...that...thing...doing?"

Shadow looked at Ratchet. "It's eating the dark eco."

Jak's eyes widened. "That...is...not...good."

"What? Why?"

Daxter was staring at the creature in fear. "Dark eco can do horrible things to people. I fell into some a long time ago, and that's how I became this fur ball that you see before you today...and dark eco was pumped into Jak's body, and he can turn into a demon from time to time."

Shadow turned back at the creature, which was now staring at him with blood red eyes. It took a step closer and Shadow took a step back. It grew two fangs and sharp claws and gave a horrible growl. The growl was a soul piercing screech, which paralyzed Shadow. He fell back and was now sitting on the ground. The creature lunged at Shadow, who could do nothing but watch as the creature aimed it's claws at him. He closed his, preparing to feel the pain of the claws stab through his chest.

But, instead...he heard a slashing sound. He opened his eyes and saw a boy, with a key-like sword, standing in front of him. The boy turned around and held his hand out to Shadow. "Hi, I'm Sora. Here, let me help you." Shadow grabbed his hand and Sora pulled him up.

" So, why was that heartless attacking you?"

"What?"

"Oh...sorry. Guess you've never heard of them. They are creatures without hearts and they steal the hearts of others."

"Th-that thing was going to steal...my heart?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I owe you my life." Shadow said as he kneeled down in front of Sora.

"You don't have to owe me anything."

"Of course I owe you! You saved my life."

Sly walked over to Shadow and Sora. "Maybe he could join our team."

"That wouldn't be enough to repay him."

Sora smiled. "Sure it will be enough. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Shadow."

"And you're pals?"

"Sly Cooper, Ratchet, Daxter, Clank, Jak and Fox McCloud. So...letting you join our team will be enough to repay you?"

"Yeah. But, you didn't really have to to repay me."

"Well, I..." Shadow's ears twitched. "...There's a chaos emerald somewhere." Shadow took off. Everyone sighed and ran after him.

------------------------

Shadow came to a halt when he reached a square platform. "I don't understand...it should be here." He looked forward and saw another platform, with the emerald laying in the center of it, surrounded by Eggman's robots. The others came to a stop right behind him.

"How the hell are you gonna get over there?" Ratchet asked.

Shadow looked at the edge of the platform and saw a rope connecting to the other one. "Heh. This is where the moves that Sly taught me come to use."

Shadow jumped onto the rope and ran across it. Sly followed him.

"Wow. Wish I could do that." Ratchet said as he watched them scurry across the rope.

Shadow and Sly reached the end of the rope and lunged at the robots, destroying them all instantly. Shadow grabbed the emerald. This was the fourth emerald they had found, this one( the red one), the yellow one, the white one and Shadow's green one.

Shadow and Sly made their way back across the rope. Everyone stared in amazement at their ability to do that.

"Well, we should head back to the hideout." Shadow said with a smile of success.

-------------

They arrived back at the Team Chaos base an hour later. Shadow had opened a bag and pulled out a scouter. He handed it to Sora. "Here, as a member of the team, you'll need this. Sly can show you how to use it later."

"Wow! Thanks!" Sora said gratefully as he tried it on.

* * *

I may have left some stuff out, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I'll try to figure out why that data loss happened. You know...this happened to me on another site. Strange... I'll try to rewrite this chapter, again, because I didn't have enough time to finish, so I had to hurry. Anyway, check out chapter 9. 


	9. First Date

**Team Chaos - Chapter 9:First Date**

Three days had past since Sora joined the team, and everybody was doing something to keep themselves from boredom. Fox and Clank were, again, working on the arwing, Sora and Ratchet were asking each other questions on what they didn't understand about they other ones species, Jak was upgrading his guns, Daxter gave them test runs when he finished and Sly was watching Shadow who was watching Amy through the window. He had a look of depression on his face. Sly walked over to the couch and sat down by Shadow. "So...what's with the sad look?"

"-sigh- I don't know."

"You sure?"

"Well...I feel a big hole in my heart, a hole of anger and sadness, but when I fell on top of Amy that day at the Power Plant, it felt as if though that hole had been filled."

"Haha! That means you love her...bad! Your heart has a desire to be with her for the rest of your life. But...how come you haven't told her yet."

"I-I'm afraid that she'll turn me down."

"Well, the longer you wait to tell her, the more your heart will want her. If you don't give your heart what it wants, it may destroy you inside. Tell you what, I know a lot about women, I'll help you out if you go on three dates with her and if you tell her your true feelings on the third. If she does turn you down, I'll give you all the loot that I've acquired in my entire life time. But you have to ask her on a date...tonight."

"...Fine. But if this doesn't work, you WILL regret it!"

"Okay...but I'm sure that this will work. I'll give 4 hours to ask her."

"Fine."

"Well, I guess I'll leave to decide when to ask her."

Sly got up off the couch and went over to the arwing to help Fox and Clank. Shadow sighed and continued to watch Amy. "_Maybe it's true. Maybe my heart does desire her. I guess...I'll ask her on that date now. But how do I ask her?_" Shadow sat there in deep thought. "_Maybe if I just say what comes naturally, but...well I really have no choice but to do that._" He sighed and got up from the couch and made his way out the door."

"Where is he going?" Daxter asked.

"Heh. He has a little job to do." Sly said with a grin.

----------------

Shadow walked down the path to Amy's house. She was laying in the grass, watching the clouds float by in the afternoon sky. Shadow walked up close to her. "Um...hi Amy." She flinched and sat up to see who was there.

"Shadow! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. What do you want to ask?"

He gulped. "I...just wanted to know...if you...would like to...uh...hang out with me later tonight. So...would you like to?"

Amy smiled and giggled a little. "Sure! I don't have anything better to do and I would not pass up an offer to be with someone! So when will we be 'hanging out'?"

"Uh...around six pm. I'll be back in two hours to pick you up."

"Okay. See ya then."

"See ya."

Shadow walked off and gave a sigh of relief. He had done better than he'd thought. Now he had the tasks of deciding where he and Amy would go and getting ready.

------------------

He walked back to the ware house in very deep thought. He entered the hideout, unaware that everyone was waiting for him.

"So Shadow, how did it go?" Sly asked as he laid in his hammock.

"It went...pretty well. Say Sly?"

"Huh?"

"I need your help. You wouldn't happen to know any places that'd be...ya know...date worthy?"

"Yeah, I know a couple of places. I have spent my time roaming this new world and thieving from many places. There's a place called Emerald Coast. It's a perfect place for a first date, it's absolutely beautiful...Amy will love it. You two could talk and get to know each other better while you enjoy the view."

"Okay. I also need your help fixing me up. From all of the stories you've told, you should know a thing or two. And...I need you to show me where this place is."

"Sure. The place isn't hard to find. It's half a mile west of here. It's pretty big, so it's impossible to miss. And on a first date, you should always be yourself. But it's very important to have a gift for the woman you're dating."

"What?"

Sly pulled out a crystal rose. It sparkled in the light like a star. "Here. She's bound to love this. Give it to her at her house after the date."

Shadow took the rose. "Is this actually made out of a diamond?"

"Yep."

The two hours had almost passed by quickly. It was now five fifty, just enough time for Shadow to go and get Amy. Shadow had put on baggy pants with big enough pockets so that he could hide the rose until the end of the date. He was ready to finely spend a few hours with Amy. With a sigh and a reassuring thumbs up from Sly, he left for Amy's house.

------------------------

When Shadow arrived at Amy's house, he saw her sitting on the porch. She was in her usual cloths and she was staring off in the distance, watching the sun slowly sit on the trees off in the distance.

"Hey Amy. Are you ready to go?"

She smiled. "Yes...You know...nobody has ever asked me to hang out with them."

Shadow gave a slight smile back. "I don't see why."

"I don't see why either...anyway, we had better get going. By the way, where are we going?"

"Just a place called Emerald Coast. From what I hear, it's a wonderful place."

"Wow! I can't wait to see it."

"I'm sure you'll like. Come on. Let's go."

And so they walked down the path, which was lined with bunches of wild flowers, heading west towards Emerald Coast.

------------------------

They arrived at Emerald Coast and they both stood in amazement of it's view. The sun was at the edge of the sky, making the air warm and calming. The water was crystal clear and sparkled like a thousand diamonds. The grass was green and soft. The weeping willows that were scattered everywhere, blew majestically in the breeze.

"Oh...my...god! Shadow...it's beautiful!" Amy said as she stared at the surroundings.

"I know...it's even more peaceful than I had thought."

"Wait...you've never been here before?"

"No. My friend told me about it, and I decide I wanted you to come and see it with me."

"That was really sweet of you. So...what are we going to do here anyway?"

"I thought we could just relax and get to know each other a little more."

"You really want to know me more?"

"Yeah...I do. I...I just can't take my mind off of you Amy. The image of you is in my head every day."

"Oh Shadow, that's so sweet. I want to know you better too."

"Well...then let's go sit by the that lake and talk."

Amy giggled. "Okay."

They walked over to the lake and sat down in the grass.

"So Shadow, you don't remember anything at all?" Amy asked as she watched the lake glisten.

"No. Well...I remember you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes...I can only see blurred scenes of you and me, together."

"So, is that why you want to know me better?"

"That...and the day at the Power Plant, when I fell from the vent...and I opened my eyes and saw you...I felt...happy."

"Why did I make you feel happy?"

"Well, lately I've had a feeling, as if though there is a hole in my heart, a hole anger and sadness. But when I'm around you...it feels like that hole is filled."

"Shadow...are you saying that you...love me?"

Shadow blushed. "I can't deny it any longer...yes Amy...I love you. And my friend helped me realize that."

"So...this is more of a...date?"

Shadow looked at the ground. "Yes."

Amy blushed. "No one has ever asked me on a date before...not even Sonic."

"Sonic?"

"Don't you remember him?"

"No."

"I have a...crush on him...but now that I know that this is a date...I don't know who I like."

"You should let your heart decide."

"Well...I don't think my heart even knows."

"Then, you should give it time to decide."

"Hmmm...well...you did have the guts to ask me on a date, Sonic just runs away from me."

"Why would he do that?"

"I use to think he was shy, but...now I think he honestly doesn't want to love me."

"How could anyone not love you, you're beautiful, you're sweet and any man alive could fall victim to your beautiful emerald eyes."

Amy blushed again. "Well...I...wait...are you telling me that you fell for me instead of Rouge? I heard that you and her were a team."

"How could I love her! She's not beautiful! Her eyes pierce through my soul like needles! And she is not the least bit kind!"

"So did you have a fight with her?"

"Yes. That's why I...kind of ran away, and met the new friends that I have now...they treat me like an equal. But the only thing I worry about now is how she's treating Omega. He doesn't deserve to be treated like trash, which is probably how Rouge is treating him anyway."

"Omega?"

"Yeah...he's a robot that joined with us. But robot or not, he treated me much better than Rouge did, so doesn't he deserve to be treated with respect?"

"I guess so."

"-sigh- Well...it's kind of getting late. Maybe we should head back."

"Yeah."

They both stood up and started to head back to Amy's house.

-------------------

It was dark when they arrived back at Amy's house. Amy had smiled the whole way back, as Shadow held her close to him. Amy was about to enter her house when Shadow stopped her.

"Amy...before I go, I want to give you something." He reached into the left pocket of his pants and pulled out the crystal rose. "Here." He handed to Amy. The rose glistened in the moonlight as Amy stared at it.

"Oh my god. Shadow...it's beautiful!" Amy 's face grew a small smile as she blushed. "You know...I think my heart has finally decided who I want to love." She looked at Shadow, who was tilting his head to the side. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Shadow. I'll see you soon." She went into her house with a huge smile.

Shadow stood there for a few seconds in shock. He shook his head and rubbed his cheek. He smiled and walked off, back to the hideout.

--------------------

Shadow entered the hideout and got a surprise. Everyone was suddenly in front of him.

"So how did it go?" Sly asked with a smile.

"It went...well. By the way Sly...I already confessed my feelings to her."

"Whoa! You did? How did she react?

"She...loves me back, I guess."

"Well, this will make your other date much easier won't it. Oh...before I forget, Fox detected a chaos emerald with a tracking device, and it's at a place called Frog Forest."

"Okay. But let's find it tomorrow. I'm a little tired."

"Fine. We could all use some rest."

They all found a place to relax and went to sleep for the rest of the night.


	10. Team Sonic

**Team Chaos - Chapter 10: Team Sonic**

Shadow yawned and stretched as he and his team mates walked down the forest path. It was dawn, the sun was not over the horizon yet, and the air was fresh and crisp. They decided to get an early start on finding the chaos emerald, so that they could snatch it before anyone else. Everyone was well rested and ready for anything, except Shadow, who didn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about Amy. He stared at the ground, still thinking of her, as they continued to walk through the lush, green forest

Daxter looked at their surroundings. "I've seen some strange places, but this one is down right bizarre! The plant's look deformed and the frogs are huge! And there is mushrooms everywhere!"

Sly tapped Daxter's head with his cane. "Calm down Dax. I know this place is different, but we are in a different world, after all."

"That is true." Fox said as he loaded his blaster with ammo. "But this place is so huge and who knows what wild creatures are here. Hey Shadow, do sense the chaos emerald yet?...Shadow?"

Everyone looked at Shadow, who was still watching the ground as they walked.

"Uh...hello? Shadow? Earth to the absent minded hedgehog!" Ratchet yelled in Shadow's ear.

"Huh? What? What is it?" Shadow said in a shocked tone.

"Do you sense the emerald?" Fox asked again.

"Uhhhh...yeah...a little. It feels like it's...to the north."

Sora gave a worried look. "You sound tired. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just deep in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" Sly asked.

"Nothing. Let's just concentrate on finding the emerald." He said as he looked away from the others.

They all looked at each other, shrugged and continued walking north.

----------------------

After walking for a few minutes, Shadow stopped as if though he had been shot.

He looked up. "It's up there!" He pointed to a platform that was directly above them.

"How the hell do we get up there?" Daxter asked.

"Like this." Shadow said as he pulled out his chaos emerald. "Everyone, stand close."

They all stood close to Shadow as he held his emerald in the air. "Chaos Control!" In a flash, the seven of them were on the platform, which held the chaos emerald. Everyone, except Shadow, felt sick.

"Okay...damn...let's...let's never do that again." Daxter said holding his stomach.

"Hmph, Y'all aren't use to chaos control is why you feel sick." Shadow said as he walked over to the emerald.

Just as he was about to pick it up, he heard a slightly familiar voice. "What's up buddy! Guess Amy was telling the truth."

Shadow looked up with a confused face. In front of him was Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, who looked a bit confused as well.

"What's the matter? Don't remember us, Shad?"

"What! Who are you! I demand to know!"

"It's me, Sonic. We saved the earth a little while back."

"Sonic..."

Tails tapped Sonic on the shoulder. "Remember, he fell from too earth, maybe he has amnesia."

"Hm. You could be right."

As Sonic and Tails talked, Shadow grabbed the emerald and started to walk over to his team mates. Sonic ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Hold up! We need that emerald, Shadow!"

Shadow turned around and gave a hard punch to Sonic's face. "Get the hell away from me!"

Sonic was sent flying back a couple of feet, and hit the ground. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Don't ever touch me again!"

"So you have forgotten, or do you have some rivalry left in ya?"

"This emerald is mine! And I am not going to let you have it!"

"Hehehehehe."

"What are you chuckling at?"

"Amy said you were sweet when you met her at the Power Plant."

"You know Amy?"

"Yeah. But now back to what we were doing. I'm going to get that emerald whether you like it or not! Tails, Knuckles, let's get that chaos emerald!"

"Hmph. Fine, let's make this a fair battle. Sly, Ratchet, do y'all have your strength back?"

"Yeah!" They both yelled in unison.

"Alright, let's battle! Last team standing gets the emerald!"

Sonic gave a cocky smile. "Heh. Fine."

"Okay...fight!"

Shadow lunged at Sonic and punched him in the face again. Sonic shook his head to recover from the hard blow. He touched his lip, wiping away the blood. "Nice hit, buddy! But it wasn't enough!" Sonic dropped to the ground and did a 360 spin kick. He kicked Shadow in the legs, forcing him to lose balance and fall backwards.

"Grrrr. So you want fight in style, huh? Fine." He pushed himself up and pulled out his staff "Let's see how well you do now, Sonic." Shadow ran at Sonic and attacked him with brute strength.

Ratchet and Knuckles were going at each others throats. Wrench marks were all over Knuckles' body and fist marks were on Ratchet's. Ratchet threw his wrench at Knuckles with great force, Knuckles was sent through the air and into a tree.

Sly and Tails, however, were staring at each other. "I can't attack a kid." Sly said, looking at Tails with pity.

"You're not going to fight me?"

"Not unless you force me to."

"Well, I don't want to fight, but we need that emerald."

"Hm. Why do tag along with your buddies if you don't want fight?"

"Well, I don't mind fighting Dr. Eggman. But you seem like a nice person, I don't have a reason to fight you."

"True. So...how do you and your pals know Shadow?"

"Well, it's along story. He helped us save the earth from a weapon called the Eclipse Cannon. And...in the process of helping Sonic stop it, he fell to earth."

"From space!"

"Yeah."

"Well that explains his memory loss. So how did you know the emerald was here? Can Sonic sense the emeralds?"

"Kind of. But we knew it was here because the chaos emerald tracking device that I built picked up its signal."

"You built it!"

"Yeah. I build lots of things."

"By any chance could you build a device to restore Shadow's memory?"

"It's possible. Though it will take a while, I could try."

"Okay. I'd like to know what he was like before he fell to earth."

"I could build it in my spare time, when we're not out searching for emeralds!"

"Nice."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Shadow's voice. "How dare you challenge us! You're nothing but a foolish hedgehog." Sonic and Knuckles were laying on the ground, exhausted from the fight.

"Well, looks like I need to go. See you later Tails." Sly said as he ran over to Shadow and the others, waving bye to Tails.

"So, you won the fight?"

Ratchet smiled. "Yeah, no thanks to you ChatterBox."

"Sorry, I got carried away. Well we got what we came for, let's head back."

As they started to walked off, everyone noticed that Shadow wasn't following. They looked back.

He was staring at the ground.

Sly tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

Shadow looked at them. "Nothing. Y'all go back without me...I need some time to gather my thoughts."

"Are you sure you'll be fine."

"Yes. I'll find my way back, don't worry."Shadow said as he walked deeper into the forest. Everybody else continued back to the hideout.


	11. Tetsusaiga, sword of the demon, Inuyasha

Okay, finally...here it is! Chapter 11! First off, there are a few things I know some of you may have a difficult time pronouncing, so far I can only think of two: 

Kagome; Kuh-go-may

Tetsusaiga; Tet-sigh-guh

Alright, on with the story.

* * *

**Team Chaos - Chapter 11: Tetsusaiga, sword of the half-demon, Inuyasha **

Shadow continued to walk through the forest, gathering his thoughts. "_That blue hedgehog, Sonic, he is no doubt the one Amy mentioned. He and I are almost alike, speed and all. Only a few details are different between us...but...how? Am I related to him? He said he knew me. Is it true? I have to figure all this out! But...can I trust the people who say they have met me once before? Or are they playing some kind of trick on me?_" Shadow placed his right hand on his head to suppress the headache that was beginning to form due to the flood of questions that dwelled in his mind.

"Ugh...I've gotta take a break from all this. If I don't, I'll probably...wha-" Something got hold of Shadow's left shoe, forcing him to fall to the ground. "Gah, what the hell!" He pushed himself up and turned around to see what had tripped him. It wasn't a creature, nor a human. There were no rocks or hole in the ground, just grass. But what lay in the middle of the grass was surely the item that caused his fall. A sword, still in it's sheath, was laying there, on the ground.

Shadow tilted his head. "What the...who would leave a sword laying in the middle of a forest?" He walked over to the sword and picked it up. "Seems pretty small. I wonder what shape it's in?" He grabbed the handle and quickly removed the sword from it's sheath. Amazingly, as he pulled the sword out, it grew into a large sword with some fur separating the blade from the handle.

Shadow stared at the sword in complete shock. "No way in hell, could this huge sword fit into this tiny sheath!" He placed the sword back into the sheath, it fit perfectly. He then pulled it back out and it turned back into the large sword.

"This isn't possible!" Shadow rubbed his hand on his chin. "But...it would make a really nice weapon." He smiled and grabbed a vine that had fallen off a tree. He tied it to the sheath, then he pulled the vine over his left shoulder, pulled it under his right arm and tied it to the sheath once again. "Hm, it fits nicely." He continued to walk forward through the forest.

----------------

A half hour had past by since Shadow had found the sword and in that time, Shadow had left the forest and was now in what seemed to be a meadow. He still had the same questions on his mind, and they continued to bother him. "_Damn it! These thoughts just won't go away! Will I ever find the answers to these questions?...Damn! There I go again! I've got to stop asking so many things. I need to find a place to rest. I've been walking for a while._"

As Shadow stopped and was about to sit down, a voice came from behind.

"Shadow! Where the hell have you been! It's been about a month! Don't you ever run off again!"

Shadow turned around. "Not you again." He said as he gave a glare to the person standing in front of him, Rouge.

"Damn it, Shadow! I was worried! I thought something had happened to you."

"Hmph. So, you developed feelings for me while I was gone, huh?"

"Well...uh...no! I just need you...to sense the emeralds."

"You're nothing but a load of crap, Rouge. I thought you said I shouldn't come back until I can wear a smile."

"But...that's not the point Shadow."

"Hmph! If the only reason you want me back is because I can sense chaos emeralds, then you're a complete bitch!"

Rouge gritted her teeth and growled. "How dare you...how dare you call me that!" She slapped him across the face, then kicked him in the stomach.

"Ugh...doing that...to me...just proves that you're still nothing but a bitch!"

Rouge clinched her fists together. Hate was now in her eyes. She ran at him and dealt an extremely hard kick to his head, knocking him out.

"Come on Omega! We don't have time for this shit." She said as she walked off.

Omega gave a "I'm sorry" look towards Shadow and followed Rouge.

------------------

Further off, a little ways from where Shadow got beat up by Rouge, a young woman was chasing after a 'man' with long white hair, dog ears and, what looked to be, a red robe.

"Wait for me, Inuyasha! Don't leave me behind!" She called out to him.

He stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Hurry up Kagome!"

She finally caught up to him and stopped to catch her breath. "Are you sure...you left the Tetsusaiga...in this area?"

"I'm sure of it. I can sense it, it's here. And it's close."

"Maybe we should wait for Miroku and the others to get..."

"No time. If we let the Tetsusaiga fall in to the wrong hands, who knows what'll happen."

"But what about the barrier around it?"

"Oh yeah...anyway, c'mon. We still need to find it." He grabbed Kagome and put her on his back. Then he took off.

-------------

A few minutes later, he came to a halt and put Kagome on the ground.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"It's right over there, and that little bastard has a hold of it!" He dashed forward.

Kagome saw the unconscious hedgehog, laying in the direction where Inuyasha was running to. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

A necklace that hung around Inuyasha's neck started to glow and he immediately fell to the ground. He picked himself up and turned towards Kagome. "What the hell was that for!"

"Inuyasha, he looks injured enough as it is. He poses no threat to us."

"How do you know he won't be a threat when he wakes up?"

"He looks like he'll be out for a while...but I've never seen this type of demon before. Does he even have a demon aura?"

"Well, I'm not sensing one, but you can never be to careful."

"He has a bruise on his abdomen and a scratch on his face. Maybe we should tend to his wounds until he wakes up?" She said as she picked up the hedgehog.

"Fine, but if he tries to pull anything, I'm going to rip him apart!"

"I honestly don't think he would do that. He kind of has an innocent look to him."

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving."

"Lets just go." Kagome said as she handed the sword to Inuyasha

----------------------

"What is it exactly?" Another woman ask Kagome.

"I have no idea Sango. We just found him laying in the grass with the Tetsusaiga."

"Why do you suppose he had it?"

A man with a staff and purple robe was standing against the wall. "Who knows, but I'm kinda stumped. How could he not have a demon aura? He doesn't look human."

"That is kind of odd, Miroku." Sango said as she rubbed her 'over-sized' boomer rang with a cloth.

"Well, you have to admit, he does have some cute features." Kagome giggled as she played with the fluff on Shadow's chest. This, however, magically awoke Shadow. He slowly opened his eyes and directed them to his chest. Then he looked up at Kagome.

"Is he awake?" The little fox demon, Shippo asked.

"Yes, I believe he is." Kagome said with a smile.

"What the...where am I?" Shadow asked in shock.

"He talks?" Sango said with surprise.

"Of course I talk. Now where the hell am I and who the hell are all of you?"

"We're in a house about a mile away where we found you and I'm Kagome."

"I'm Sango."

"Miroku."

"Shippo's the name"

"That's Inuyasha over there, but it looks like he doesn't want to talk." Kagome said as she pointed to the corner where Inuyasha stood.

"And this is Kilala." Sango said as she picked up a two tailed cat.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked as she petted Shadow.

"Uh...it's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"So you're a hedgehog?"

"Yeah."

Miroku scratched his head. "You wouldn't happen to be a demon would you?"

"No...I don't think so."

Inuyasha glared at Shadow. "Tell me now you little brat. What the hell were you doing with my sword."

"I found it laying in the middle of the forest. So that magical sword belongs to you?"

"Magical?"

"Yeah, when I pulled it from it's sheath, it grew."

Miroku placed his hand on his chin. "I thought only Inuyasha could unleash the Tetsusaiga's power." Miroku looked at Shadow. "If he's not a demon, then that means he not a half demon either, so...show us, Shadow, how you unleash the Tetsusaiga's power."

Shadow grabbed the handle and pulled it out of it's sheath. Sure enough, it turned into tho large sword. "Impossible! You can't be an ordinary hedgehog, exactly who are you?" Miroku asked as he stared at the Tetsusaiga.

"I...don't know who I am." Shadow said as he bowed his head. "I lost my memory some time ago."

Kagome bent down and hugged him. "Aww, poor thing. You suffer from amnesia."

"_This kindness...that she shows towards me..._" There was a few moments of pure silence, until Shadow finally spoke. "Kagome, do y'all actually live in this place?"

"Umm...no. We move from place to place. We're on a mission to find the shards of the Shikon jewel."

"How do you obtain food if you're constantly moving?"

"Well...we manage."

"Allow me to give you a place to stay. There's plenty of food. I owe for tending to my wounds and showing such kindness to me."

"That'd be nice! What do you say Inuyasha?"

"Hmph! Fine, but if he tries anything funny, I'm gonna..."

"I'll do nothing to harm you and your friends I promise. Now, how fast can you run?"

"Very fast! Why?"

"Just wanting to know if you can keep up."

"Hmmm...hop on Kagome." Kagome lifted herself onto Inuyasha's back.

"What about the others?" Shadow asked.

"We'll be fine, we have Kilala." Sango said as she gave a hand signal to the two tailed cat. In a burst of flames, Kilala grew about seven times her size and Miroku, Sango and Shippo all got onto her back. Shadow stood in shock.

"Well...that's a surprise. Okay, follow me." He said as he dashed out the door.

"So he's got some speed, huh?" Inuyasha said as he chased after Shadow, with Sango and the others close behind.

* * *

Ta-da! The long desired chapter 11! For those of you who have not heard of Inuyasha, visit inuyashaworld(dot)com. All the information about Inuyasha can be found there. Okay, chapter 12 will be up soon...well as soon as I can get it up. My days have been extremely busy, which is why it took so long for this chapter to be posted. But I will try to dedicate more time to chapter12 so I can get up faster...I hate making everyone wait. 


	12. A gift from Sly

Team Chaos - Chapter 12: A gift from Sly

Sly waited by the front door, waiting for his teammate to return. "Man, he's been out there for a while. Do you think we should go look for him?" Ratchet asked as he watched the worried raccoon. "I'm sure he's fine," Jak reassured "Besides, he can do a damn good job of protecting himself."

Sly turned to Jak. "But what if he's lost, or someone ambushed him? I'm not going to sit here and wait any longer! I have to go look for him."

Before Sly could take a step forward, the door opened and there stood Shadow, along with Inuyasha and his crew. Sly observed the bruises and scratches on the hedgehog's body. "My God, Shadow, what the heck happened to you?"

Shadow looked at the ground, then back at Sly. "Nothing, just met up with an old teammate who held a grudge against me."

Sly's eyes traveled from Shadow to the six new characters who stood quietly behind the black hedgehog.

"Uh...might I ask, who are these guys?"

"Oh yeah...they found me after I was attacked and treated my wounds. So I decided to show them my gratitude by giving them a place to stay." Shadow said with a slight smile across his face.

Kagome walked up to Sly and shook his hand. "Hi there, my name Kagome Higurashi and these are my friends Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala. It's very nice to meet you."

Sly smiled at Kagome. "It's very nice to meet you to, Kagome."

Sango walked into the warehouse and looked around. "Amazing, this place looks much bigger on the inside than it does on the outside."

Shippo, the young fox demon, grew a sleepy look on his face and yawned. "Boy, I'm getting tired."

"Well, we could all use some sleep," Sly turned his attention to the dark hedgehog. "Especially you, Shadow. You need rest to help your wounds heal."

"I guess you're right, it is late after all."

Sly walked over to a box and opened it. He pulled out six sheets and some rope. "Here Kagome, I'll make you and your friends a place to sleep. Hope you don't mind canopy beds." Sly said as he made the beds by tying a few of them to some support beams and the rest between heavy boxes.

"No, not at all. We're extremely grateful that you have given us a place to stay." Kagome said as she bent down and hugged Shadow to show here gratitude. A small blush came upon the hedgehog's face and still remained a few seconds after Kagome let go.

Kagome, Sango, Miroko, Shippo and Kilala each got into a canopy bed, as did Shadow and his teammates. Inuyasha just walked over to a wall, sat down and leaned against it, eventually closing his eyes.

----------------------------

Shadow's ears twitched to the sound of birds chirping outside. He opened his eyes and directed them to one of the windows. The sun beamed in, giving a yellow glow on the objects in it's path. Shadow's eyes scanned around the ware house. It was quite, too quite. He looked at each of the canopy beds, but there was nobody in them.

He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, being cautious of his wounds and looked around the ware house once more. It was empty. No one, besides him, was there. He dropped from his bed and headed for the door. As he past the the table that sat in the middle of the ware house, he noticed an envelope with his name and a note on it. He grabbed the note and read it

"_Shadow, _

The others and I decided to let you rest and have gone out for awhile. We should be back shortly. I'm sure you're curious about the envelope. It's a gift from me to you. A percentage of the loot I've collected over the years. Everyone knows a guy needs money to get his girl gifts and to take her out to her favorite places. The amount I am giving you is sure to last for many years. By the way, you don't owe me for this. This is just a friend doing a friend a favor. Besides, I really want you and Amy to be happy. See you when we return.

_-Sly."_

Shadow opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside. His eyes widened as he saw eighty-five billion dollars in his hand. "_Wow, this is...quite generous."_ He thought to himself as he stared at the money. He turned his attention to the north window. A city was not to far off. Shadow knew that the ware house was on the outskirts of a city, he just never thought to go and see the city...until now.

He slipped the cash into his glove and walked out the door, heading for the city.

-------------------------------------------

10 minutes later.

Sly opened the door to the ware house and walked in, everybody else followed. He looked around, hoping to see Shadow awake. But Shadow was no where in sight. "Maybe he's still asleep." Fox said.

"No, he doesn't seem to be in any of the beds." Kagome replied, looking at each of the canopy beds.

"Hey hedgehog! You in here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Maybe he went looking for us?" Sora suggested.

"I don't think so. He's read the note I left for him." Sly said, as he viewed the ripped-open envelope.

"Then where could he be?" Sango asked in a concerned tone.

"Who knows. You think we should go look for him?" Miroku asked the raccoon.

"Let's wait here and see if he returns. If he doesn't come back in fifteen minutes, then we'll go and search for him." Sly said with a bit of hope.

------------------------------

Shadow walked down the crowded sidewalk, pushing past the pedestrians, trying to find the correct shop. He had his mind set on what he wanted, but he still had one task: To find the right place. He thought the mall would be a good place to find it. But seeing how crowded the streets and sidewalks were, he knew that the mall wouldn't be any different.

He sighed at the frustrating thought. It was tearing at his mind, and the shouting citizens only made it worse. He was about to give up when he saw what he had been looking for...a jewelry shop. Who would've thought it would be so much trouble to find a small jewelry store? With a sigh of relief, he entered.

Five minutes later, he came back out of the shop with a small box in his hand. A smile of success crossed his face and he decided it was time to head back. As he turned in the direction of the ware house, he noticed a fancy diner down the street, on the other side. An idea came to him. He looked up and the street for oncoming traffic. Seeing as there were no cars heading in either direction, he went across and went to the diner.

-----------------------------------

Sly watched the door with a worried look. "It's been fourteen minutes. Do you want to go ahead and go search for him?" Ratchet asked as he observed the raccoon.

"Alright. I just hope nothing bad has happened to him." Sly said as he looked at Ratchet.

"Happened to who?"A cold voice stated.

Everyone turned to where the voice came from. Standing in front of the now opened door, was the black hedgehog everyone was worried about.

"Thank God, you're back!" Sly sighed in relief.

"What were you so worried about?"

"We thought you went looking for us, but seeing as you got my 'gift', we then assumed something had happened to you."

"Well, I guess I should've left you a note in return letting you know that I went to the city."

"So...what did you do there?"

"I did a little planning ahead. But it's funny how crowded a place can be at ten in the morning."

"Exactly what did you 'plan?'"

"Just checked out a few places to take Amy to today."

"Today?"

"Yes. I've planned out a special day for the two of us. I plan on leaving around twelve, so I'm going to get ready."

"Awwww! You have a girlfriend! How cute!" Kagome squealed

A slight blush crept onto Shadow's face as Kagome giggled continuously .

"Come on, I'll help fix you up. I know how to turn a guy into a handsome date-worthy man!" The blush on his face only grew redder at Kagome's words.

* * *

This chapter may seem a little short, but it's one of those "place holders" for future chapters. And sorry for the long wait. My days have been so busy, I'm about to crack. Also, I'm going to visit my sis on the 13th of March, to celebrate my sister's, my nephew's and my b-day altogether, because my mom fears we won't go up there again this year(we cannot afford it). But, I know what I'll be writing for chapter 13, which is good, because it won't take me so long to write. I just hope my daily schedule won't be so busy for awhile. BTW, this chapter was inspired by the actions of my friend, Vash Deston. He made a profile pic, and I've always wanted one. - 


	13. To Love

**Team Chaos - Chapter 13: To Love**

Kagome spent eleven minutes with Shadow. At least it payed off. Shadow had a slight scent of cologne andhis fur was smoother and presentable. "There, you're all prepared for your date!" Kagome said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

Shadow examined himself in a mirror. "You did an exquisite job. I never thought I could look this good."

"You're more than welcome." Kagome giggled.

"Well, I'd better get going. Amy doesn't even know about this and she still needs to get ready." He said as he made his way towards the door.

"Oh, okay. Have fun!"

"I will." With that, Shadow pulled the door behind him andheaded forAmy's house.

--------------------

Amy sat on her couch, watching Cream and Big play with Cheese, Cream's chao. They giggled and squealed as they tickled each others abdomens. Amy giggled as well and decided she wanted in on the fun. But that thought was declined when she heard a knock at the door. She pushed herself up from the couch and walked to her front door and twisted the doorknob.

"Shadow!" She said in a shocked, yet glad tone. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes quickly scanned the male hedgehog. "You look amazing, what's the occasion?"

"I've planned a special afternoon, just for the two of us. I decided to come over now and give you time to get ready." He said with a sparkling smile.

A blush instantly crossed Amy's face. "Really, that's wonderful. Um, I'll be down in a few minutes. Why don't you have a seat on the couch while you wait."

"Okay."

"Great, I'll be ready soon." She said as she dashed up the stairs to her room.

Shadow walked over to the couch and sat down. Cream stared at him in confusion. "Mr. Sonic?"

Shadow glanced at her. "Huh?"

"Why do you look different?"

Shadow chuckled. "Sorry, I'm not Sonic. My name is Shadow."

"Why are _you_ going on a date with Amy?"

"Well, because, I love Amy."

"But Amy loves Mr. Sonic."

"Uh...well...she changed her mind...I guess." '_God, I hope she has'_. He thought to himself.

"You're not going to run away from Amy all the time, are you?"

Shadow looked at the young rabbit. "No, I'll never run from her. I have no reason too."

"What made you fall in love with Amy?"

'_Damn she's a talkative one'_ "Well, her eyes and astounding beauty caught my attention, but her personality caught my affections."

Cream's eyes brightened. "That's so romantic!" A blush appeared on his face at the rabbit's words.

"I'm ready!" Amy shouted as she pranced down the stairs. She wore a glistening red dress with a pearl necklace gracefully hugging her neck. She walked over to where Shadow sat. "What do you think?" Amy asked as she switched poses. Shadow didn't speak. He just sat there, with his mouth slightly ajar.

Amy smiled. "That's okay. Your facial expression says it all." she said in satisfied tone. "Are we ready to leave?"

Shadow shook his head to bring himself out of his fantasy world. "Uh...yeah..."

"At a loss for words, huh?" Amy giggled.

Shadow blushed instantly. "Uh...well...how about we leave now. This day is not going to last forever."

"You're right. Okay, let's go." Amy turned to her friends. "Cream, Big, will you be fine here by yourselves?"

"Don't worry Amy. We'll go to my house." Cream said with a smile.

"Alright then. See you guys later. Okay Shadow, let's go." Amy grabbed Shadow's arm and held it tight.

With Amy attached to his arm, they both went to the city.

----------------------

Shadow and Amy walked down the busy sidewalk until they came to a restaurant. Amy looked up and glanced at the sign. She gasped. "Le Passioñ? This is the most expensive place in town. How on earth did you afford it?"

"Well, my friend gave me some cash and I decided to put it to use by making reservations here. A special treat just for you."

"I've always wanted to dine here, but I never got the chance. Thank you so much Shadow!"

"Anything for you." He said as he held the door opento let Amy walk through.

---------------

A waiter lead them to a candle lit table. He pulled out a chair for Amy, but Shadow had to pull out his own. Once they were both seated he gave the hedgehogs some menus, noting that he'd be back to take their orders. Amy glanced around. "This place is so beautiful. I've never seen a restaurant as lovely as this one."

"But, it is no where as lovely as you are." Shadow said switching his eyes from the menu to Amy.

She blushed and looked away. "I'm not that beautiful." She said as she picked up her menu and searched through it.

"I say otherwise. You are the most beautiful being I have seen...and ever will see."

Amy giggled. "Stop it, you're making me blush."

"That's my job."

She giggled more, but soon stopped with a satisfied sigh. Her attention switched back to the menu as she saw an eye catching dessert. "Say, Shadow, there's a nice little cake called Coeur a la Creme...for passionate lovers. It appears to be the special. Would you mind...sharing it with me?" She blushed at her own words.

Shadow blushed as well. "Uh...sure...why not."

The waiter came back to their table with a notepad and a pen. "Good evening. So sorry for the wait. Are you two ready to order?"

"I am. How about you Shadow?"

"Yeah."

The waiter smiled. "Okay. You first ma'am."

"Hmmm, I'll have the Buttered Lobster Tail on top of Linguine with the side of Fruit Compote and Coeur a la Creme for desert...and...a red crystal wine for the drink"

The waiter jotted her order down and turned to Shadow. "And you Sir?"

"I'll just have a Chef's Salad with iced tea."

The waiter wrote that down and walked off.

Amy looked at Shadow. "Really? Is that all you're having?"

"Yeah, I thought I would hungry by now, but I'm not."

Amy sat there for a few seconds watching the floor. " Shadow, what does it feel like to have no memory?"

"Well...it's very confusing. There's all these people who say they have met me, but I don't know them. It makes me feel...lost and alone."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides, when I'm near you, I don't feel lonely or lost. I feel like I have a reason to live."

They both twitched at the sound of plates being set down. The waiter set down each dish in front of both Amy and Shadow. He finished by placing their drinks on the table and left. Amy picked up a fork and started to eat her meal. Shadow did the same. After a few minutes they both had finished the main course. They both glanced at the Coeur a la Creme. It was small, but big enough for two. " It looks delicious." Amy said as she stared at the fine dessert. It was a white heart shaped cake, glazed in raspberries. Amy grabbed a knife and gently cut the middle of the Coeur a la Creme. The both of them grabbed a piece. Amy glanced at Shadow and smiled. "To love."

Shadow slightly blushed. "To love." With those simple words said, they both ate their half of the Coeur a la Creme.

---------------

Shadow held the door open once more and let Amy walk out first. "That was wonderful!" Amy said gleefully.

"It's not over yet, Amy."

"Really? What did you plan next?"

"I thought we'd go see a movie together."

"What movie?"

"Well I did a little research and the only one that I thought might interest you was 'Velvet Kiss'."

"Oh my gosh. I have been dieing to see that! It's supposed to be the best romance movie ever...according to my sister."

"So my intentions were correct."

"Yes. How much time do we have before it starts?"

"Let's see..." Shadow looked across the street at a clock. "It's 2:11. We have...thirty-four minutes. That should be enough time to get to the theater and find some seats."

"Which theater?"

"The one on Main Street."

"Okay!" The anxious female grabbed his arm and took off.

---------------------

Twenty minutes past and they arrived at the theater. Without wasting anymore time, Amy dashed in dragging Shadow with her. As they entered the theater, Amy looked around. It was huge! But that was just the lobby, Amy couldn't wait to see what the theater itself looked like. "Do we need to buy tickets?" Amy asked.

"Nope. I thought ahead of time and already got them."

"Wow. You've certainly thought this day out, haven't you?"

"Well, I had to make sure it was perfect for my lovely Rose."

A blushed took over her face in an instant. "Thank you...um, I guess we should be getting to our seats, huh?"

"Of course."

They both walked down a hallway until they came to a door. A man was standing in front of it. "Your tickets, sir?"

Shadow handed the man their tickets. The man moved to the side and held the door open for the couple. To both of their surprise, this theater was three times the size of the lobby. It also seem to be beautifully decorated. A fitting feature for a romance movie. Out of 35 rows, Shadow and Amy took their seats in the 17th row. Amy was glad there wasn't very many people in the movie with them. She felt that the less there were, the more it would feel like just her and Shadow.

The theater grew dark and quiet as the movie started to play. Twenty-five minutes into it Amy rested her head on Shadow's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice. He was interested in the relationship of the characters in the movie. They were very passionate. He wondered if this is what his and Amy's relation would be like.

As the movie ended, Shadow realized that his arm was around Amy's waist and that Amy was resting on his shoulder with her arms around his chest. Amy looked up at him. "You know what?"

Shadow's eyes shifted to the female hedgehog. "What?"

"This felt like a glimpse into the future...our future." Shadow blushed as Amy hugged him with all her might. She finally released him from her death grip. "I guess we should be going, huh?" She said with a sigh.

"Sure."

Amy wrapped her arms aroundhis arm as they left.

-------------------------

The two of them walked down the sidewalk that lead to Amy's house. As Amy opened the door she turned to her lover. "Why don't you sit down for a few minutes. That walk must of tired you out as well."

"Yeah it kind of did. Thanks."

They entered her house and sat down on her couch. Shadow closed his eyes, but he had a strange feeling. He opened them and looked over at Amy. She was staring straight at him. Shadow noticed there was something different about her eyes. "Amy?"

"Yes"

"Why are staring at me like that?"

"Oh...I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, what you did for me today, it was very sweet. And I want to do something for you in return."

"I don't want you to do anything for me."

Amy giggled. "Too bad, because I will."

She pushed herself on top of him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Shocked at first, Shadow went along with it. He placed his arms on her back and returned the kiss.

* * *

OMG! Finally! I'm done with this chapter! I had fun writing, though. A big thanks to my bro for helping me with a few decisions. As a matter of fact, he's signed up here on Fanfiction as Zane Wulf. Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. With summer here, my days have been going smoother. Meaning I have more time in my day to write on the next chapter. But for now, I need to help Vash along with my site. My pc is fixed up(a little), which calls for loads of updates. It aslo appears our file server is have trouble, and we need to get that fixed. BTW, for those fans of Jak and Daxter (And those who have a psp) New wallpapers, both for PC and PSP have been added to my Vicious Ottsel website. If you're interested, there is a link in my profile. 


	14. A visit to Tails' lab

**Team Chaos - Chapter 14: A visit to Tails' lab**

It was a little past midnight, and to allow the others to get some rest, Sly volunteered to stay up and wait for Shadow, who had not returned from his date with Amy Rose earlier that day. He sat there, in a chair by the door, nervously watching the time tick by on the clock next to him. Various reasons for the hedgehog's disappearance popped-up in his thoughts. He grew more worried minute by minute "_Where could he be?_" That question stuck in his mind.

Sly was struggling to keep himself awake, for the clock now showed the time of four o'clock in the morning, and the night was starting to take it's toll on the raccoon.

He couldn't take any more, his body and will gave in. He slowly allowed himself to doze off in the chair, unable to force his eyes open any longer.

----------------------

Sly twitched to the feeling of warmth touching his body and the sun shining on his face. He jerked himself awake and glanced around. Shadow was nowhere to be seen. "_Maybe...he stayed at her house._" His mind relaxed and a grin appeared on his face as that thought rolled by.

He looked over to his sleeping allies. He decided to go check on the young fox he had met in the forest, while his teammates slept and to keep himself from worry and boredom.

Sly pushed himself up from the chair and walked out the door, quietly closing it behind him. He took a deep breath to smell the crisp morning air and slowly let out a breath of relief.

After that refreshing sniff, he took off down the road.

----------------------

Tails was in his lab, working on a machine that stood in front of him, when he heard a knock at the door. He placed his wrench on the work table and walked over to the entrance of his lab. He twisted and pulled on the door knob, forcing the door to open. "Hi there!" Sly greeted with a big grin.

"It's you! But... how did you find me? I never told you where I lived...or where my lab was." Tails said, startled by his visitor.

"Well, this actually wasn't the first place I came to. I had to ask several people where you were. Uh...do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh! No, I don't mind. Come on in!." Tails stepped out of the way to allow Sly to access the building.

"Wow. Nice place," Sly said as entered. "Telling by all the gadgets, this is your lab, right?"

"Yep...by the way, I'm just curious, what brought you here?"

"Well...I wanted to ask you something..."

"Ask what?" Tail's replied.

"If you've seen Shadow yesterday or today..."

"No I haven't, sorry. Why? What happened?"

"Yesterday he went on a date with that pink hedgehog, and I haven't seen him since."

"A date...with AMY?" Tails' eyes widened.

"Yeah, I believe that's her name...but do you at least have an idea on where he'd be?"

Tails pulled himself out of his shocked state and replied to the raccoon's question. "Well...Amy has a notorious way of getting people to stay at her house longer then they intended, maybe he's there."

"I suspected the same thing, so... he just might be." Sly's gaze drifted to an unfinished machine. "What's that gizmo?"

"Well, do you remember the talk we had in the forest? This is the machine that will restore Shadow's memory."

"So you've started building it, huh? How is it supposed to work?"

Tails cleared his throat. "I've been studying amnesia which, when one takes a hard hit to the head, damages a nerve in the brain, or to put it simply, causes a 'gap'. Which results in losing what it had once stored. In other words, it's kind of similar to how a computer loses data after it crashes."

"So...if Shadow's brain lost what it stored, how, exactly, is this machine going to get it back?"

"It's not 'lost' exactly. It was just placed in a different part of his brain."

"..."

"Most likely a part that is unused. And because that 'data' is still there, he'll some times get flashbacks."

"Okay, I'm starting to understand a little more, but continue."

"That's why I'm designing this machine to trace that data and restore it... I just need to do several more studies and adjustments."

"How long will it take?"

"At least a week."

"Guess I should let you finish, huh? Well, see ya later!" Sly said to Tails as he walked out the door.

-------------------------

Sly quietly opened the door to the hideout, trying not to wake any one. "Dude! Where have you been?" Ratchet yelled at the unsuspecting raccoon.

"Uh, I just went to go check on some one." Sly replied, trying to hide his startled voice.

"Who." Sora asked

"That fox, who was with that blue hedgehog in the forest...um...is Shadow back yet?"

"Nope." Ratchet said as he plopped down on the couch.

Sly looked out the window, towards Amy's house. "_It couldn't hurt to wait for him just a little longer._" He sat down on the couch as well , reviewing over the lesson about amnesia that Tails taught him today.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little short. -' This is another one of those "place holder" chapters. Chapter 15 will be better, much better. 


	15. The Ultimate Question

**Team Chaos - Chapter 15: The ultimate question**

Shadow's ears twitched to the sound of birds, singing in the trees outside and the warmth of the sun gazing in through the window. He felt an unusual weight on his body. He opened his eyes and saw his pink lover, resting on him. His eyes widened as he realized where he was. "_Oh my God! I...I spent the night...with Amy!_" His ears twitched once more to the sound of giggling. He looked over, towards the television set, only to see a cat, rabbit and chao, staring at him and blushing. The three of them continued to giggle, this time loud enough to to wake Amy.

The pink hedgehog slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up. When she got a clear view of her surroundings, she started to freak. Her clothes were laying on the living room floor and what made it worse was her friends were standing, right there, in the same room. The only thing that saved her from total embarrassment was the blanket on top of her body.

She pulled the blanket around herself, hiding any exposed parts of her body, and blushed. She looked over to Shadow, who was blushing worse than anyone else in the room, due to the realization of the unclothed female hedgehog.

"I should probably go get dressed..." Amy shyly said as she got up from the couch, being sure to keep the blanket wrapped around herself, and sprinted up the stairs, to her room.

Recalling the 'event' of last night, Shadow's blush grew more intense than it already was. "_Well, this is certainly an awkward situation. How am I going to tell everyone where I've been all night...if they haven't figured it out already._" He gave a sigh at that dreadful thought. His ears perked up to the sound of foot steps coming down the stair case.

Amy re-entered the room in her normal outfit, with her blush still slightly visible. "Cream, Cheese, Big...have you three eaten yet?"

"Nope." The three replied

"Guess I should fix breakfast then. Would you like something to eat as well, Shadow?"

The black hedgehog shook his head. "I would love to, but I need to get back to the others." He pushed himself up from the couch and walked over to her front door.

"However," He said before opening it. "I'll come back later...I need to discuss something very important with you." He then pulled the door open and walked outside.

Amy slowly grew concerned at his words.

-------------------------------

"He's been gone for way too long! We need to go looking for him, now!" Ratchet stated as he pulled himself up from his seat.

"You're right," Sly replied. "If we wait any longer..."

He was interrupted by the door being pushed open and the black hedgehog stepping through it.

"Shadow!" Sly said, leaping from the couch and dashing towards his friend. "Where were you?"

Shadow lowered his head. "I...was at Amy's" Everyone grew silent for a few seconds.

Daxter jumped from the table onto Shadow's top left quill. "So...did you and Amy have..."

Shadow slowly nodded his head.

The ottsel grew a grin on his face. "Really...could you...uh...tell me how it was!"

"That has to wait," Fox said, looking at a computer screen. "It appears Eggman has created a new mech...and it's target is the power plant."

"Well, we all better go the plant and stop it!" Ratchet said, as he gathered his weapons.

"Not 'all' of us will be going," Fox replied. "There's fourteen of us and the arwing's only modified to fit five..."

"Actually, Clank and Daxter are small enough to fit on a shoulder, they hardly take up any space. So that means seven can fit in the arwing." Ratchet pointed out.

"_Smart ass_" Fox thought to himself.

"I'll ride on the wing," Shadow butted in. "Leaving room for Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Sora, Daxter, Sly and Fox. That way, we'll stand more of a chance against this mech."

"Then it's settled, everyone, grab your scouters and hop into the arwing!" Fox said as he started up the space cruiser.

Following his command, everyone grabbed a scouter and got into the arwing. Shadow placed himself on the left wing.

Fox pressed a button on a remote and the roof of the hideout opened up a space big enough for the arwing.

"Here we go." Fox said as he pulled on the throttle, forcing the arwing into the air. With the press of a button on the control panel, the arwing jetted out of the opening and zipped off into the distance.

------------------------------

"The power plant is in sight." Fox finally said after 3 minutes.

"But where is the mech?" Shadow said to himself as he scanned the area.

Out of nowhere, a laser beam shot the back of the arwing, destroying the engine. Fox had to struggle, but he got control and landed on the ground.

They got out to see where the beam came from. "Mwhaha!" An evil laughter came from behind. They all turned around, only to face a sixty foot tall mech standing ten feet away.

The mech was a dark shade of silver. Giant machine guns and laser cannons were placed on three fourths of it's body, and, of course, the Eggman symbol was embedded on it's chest.

"So...you fools think you can stop the Eveggelion? Well think again!"

"Doctor! Why are you targeting the power plant!" Shadow demanded an answer.

"I need the energy to power up a creation, sadly, it's not my creation. But it should be able to put you and that wretched Sonic in your place! My Eveggelion is here to harvest the energy and bring it to me."

"Great! I need to fix the arwing!" Fox said in a frustrated tone "We stand a better chance with air support."

"Then fix it. We'll keep that mech at bay." Shadow said as he got into battle position.

"Allow us to help!"

Shadow looked in the direction of the voice. "_It's that blue hedgehog._"

"Sorry we're late. Tails will help your friend fix his ship, while Knuckles and I help you destroy that mech."

"...Alright, fine. We could use all the help we can get. Jak, Ratchet, you two get at a high point and snipe the mech's weak points. Sly, Sora, you two stay by Tails and Fox. Let's show this thing what we're made of!"

"That's the spirit, Shadz!"

Everyone got into their positions, while Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles ran at the mech.

The two hedgehogs combined their spindash to deal extra damage, while Knuckles dealt hard hits to various areas of the mech.

Sonic and Shadow hit the mech's body, but it's armor was stronger than they expected and it sent them flying back.

"So he likes to play rough, eh?" Knuckles said as he ran towards the Eveggelion and dodging the bullets given by Ratchet and Jak. Before Knuckles could hit it, the mech reached out, grabbed the echidna and threw him into a tower.

After five minutes of attacking, the three got at a safe distance.

"Do you think it's weakening?" Sonic asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm...not sure, but we can't give up!" Shadow replied.

"The arwing's fixed!" Fox shouted to the hedgehogs.

"Excellent!" Shadow turned to Sonic. "I've got a plan! If Fox can take us high enough into the air, we can charge up our spindash enough to split that damn thing in half!"

Sonic stared at him in shock. "Whoa...I like it! Let's do it!" They both ran over to the arwing and jumped onto the wing.

"Fox, take us up as high as this thing can go."

"Okay." Fox jumped into the cockpit and took off

-------------------------------------------------

"Alright, we're about one hundred feet in the air." Fox said through the scouter.

"That's more than enough. At this height we can get an extremely powerful spindash. You ready Sonic?"

"I was born ready."

They both leaped off and spun down towards the mech. The closer they got to the ground, the stronger their spindash became. As their attack hit the mech's head, their bodies dug into it. The mech shut down and blew to pieces, sending a shock wave all through the plant.

In the middle of the debris, the two hedgehogs pushed themselves off the ground. They had a few cuts and were bleeding a little, but other than that, they were fine.

"Drat! The Eveggelion didn't finish collecting the energy...oh well...what it did collect will have to do. You idiots have not seen the last of me!" A little droid came flying in, grabbed a tube, that was glowing with red energy and flew off.

"Eggman's sure a pain in the ass, isn't he?" Sonic said with a cocky smile.

"It's getting late, we better be getting back."

"What? No celebration!"

"You can celebrate. But I have other things to tend to."

"You still the same..."

"I thank you for the help...you can go now!" Shadow said to the other hedgehog, as he headed for the arwing. "Everyone, go on back to the hideout without me. I have to go talk with Amy."

"Alright, be careful, Shadow." Sly said.

Shadow gave a nod and took off.

Daxter sighed. "Does this mean he's not going to tell me what all happened last night?"

"DAXTER!" Jak yelled, scolding the ottsel.

-----------------------------------------------------

Amy was relaxing on her couch, wondering when Shadow would return, while her friends played a board game on the floor. "_What does he want to discuss with me?_" Her stomach tied in a knot and chills ran down her spine at the thought of a breakup. The knot tightened as the door bell rang.

She pushed herself up and walked towards the door. Amy grabbed the door knob and pulled it open. She gasped "Shadow? What on earth happened to you!"

"I fell in some debris, that's all."

"Come in. I'll get a wet rag to clean up those cuts." She grabbed his arm and led him to the couch. After she helped him sit down, she ran up stairs to her bathroom. She came back down with a damp rag in her hand.

She walked over to the black hedgehog and carefully wiped his cuts. She gazed into his ruby eyes. "Shadow...earlier you mentioned that there was something important you had to discuss with me..."

"Yes I did...now seems like an acceptable time." He got up from the couch and looked at Amy. "I need you to stand as well."

Amy did as he said and stood up. He held both of her hands in his.

"You know that I love with all my heart. I want to be there for you, to share your happiness, to wipe away your tears, to hold you when you're scared. With you, I want to share my life..." He kneeled down, pulled out a little box and flipped it open, revealing a diamond ring. "Amy Rose, will you be my wife?"

Cream, Cheese and Big dropped their mouths in pure shock at Shadow's words. Tears began to well up in Amy's eyes. She could not believe what she just heard.

"YES!" She cried, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks. "Yes I will!" She hugged Shadow as tight as she could and, despite the crushing of his ribs, he hugged her back.

* * *

Oh My God! You have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter. I know I don't normally update this quick, but I recieved a few reviews that made me feel great about myself. Thank you ryota is eviland Silver Volken Ravenfor your uplifting reviews X3. BTW, there is now an opening movie for this fanfic. It's at the bottom of my profile.


	16. Sinister Immortal Destroyer

**_NOTE: Sid is a (c) of me. All other characters are (c) of their rightful owners_**

* * *

**Team Chaos - Chapter 16: S.inister I.mmortal D.estroyer**

The gang hopped out of the arwing as it neared the ground of the hideout. Sly Cooper was the first to land. As he regained the ability to stand, he looked around in search of his black and red friend. But there was no sign of him.

"Hey Kagome, has Shadow returned yet?" The raccoon asked.

"Yes, but he just grabbed a few things and left again...OH! He also handed me this note and asked if I could give it to you." She replied as she handed the folded piece of paper to the thief.

Sly grabbed the note and opened it. So that the others could hear what was written, he read it aloud.

"_My Teammates,_

_I will not be returning to the hideout, for my life is changing it's course...I am engaged to Amy Rose. I decided to go ahead and get comfortable in my new home. I stopped by to get the emeralds and my things, including my scouter just in case some trouble comes along. Just because I'm in a different location doesn't mean the team's split up. Take care of yourselves my friends._

_-Shadow"_

Everyone stood in shock, not knowing what to say about the news. Sly eventually let out a chuckle.

"Heh. They've only been on two dates and they're already hitched. Shadow's got more charm in him than I thought."

_-----------------_

_Meanwhile, in an abandoned lab..._

"Mwuhahahaha! Finally, a creature worthy enough to rid the world of those two pestering hedgehogs." Eggman chuckled as he transferred the energy he had collected into a machine.

His grin grew wide as the transfer ended and the machine began to open. "Yes...yes! This is it!" He said in anticipation.

Finally, a creature stepped out of the machine and glared at Eggman with blood red eyes.

Eggman's face grew a questioning look. "What's this? It has the exact same appearance and eyes of Shadow, yet...it's fur is white and aqua instead of black and red.."

Eggman pointed to the creature. "You! State your name! I command it!"

The creature spoke in a dark and disturbing voice. "I am Sid.."

"..."

"..."

"Well? Is that it! I was expecting for you to add 'the hedgehog' or something."

"Well, you imbecile...that is what my creator named me, just Sid."

"And who exactly is your creator?"

Sid just stood there, giving the old man a cold hearted stare.

"So...you don't know?"

He shook his head as a reply.

"Then, tell me hedgehog, what do you know?"

"All I know is my name and that I must find the Ultimate Life Form at all costs."

Eggman stared at him in shock. "Why?"

"Hmph! If you must know...I feel an undying hatred for it and there is a voice telling me to destroy it...I also believe it may have the answers about me and my creator..."

Eggman laughed insanely.

"What's so funny, you old bastard?"

"Well, the reason I released you is because I want the Ultimate Life Form destroyed myself..."

"You want it...dead..." Sid asked giving the mad scientist a questioning look of disbelief

"Yes, as well as another pestering being. And Sid my boy, you're going to help me do so!"

Sid stared at him for a few seconds. "Fine, I'd be honored...just, don't get in my way! Or else, it will be your biggest mistake."

"Agreed! Now, come with me. Let us find a way to track him down." Eggman said as he exited the lab.

Sid grew a devilish grin "_Your end will soon come Ultimate Life Form...real soon._" Sid thought to himself before he followed after Eggman.

* * *

O.O This chapter is soooo short. Oh well, it's main purpose is just to introduce my fan character, Sid. Notice how the title secretly spells out his name. BTW, Sid isn't actually white. He's more of a greyish-white. Anyway, his profile (including pics of him) are in my profile. Simply scroll down until you find my character profiles and search for Sid's. Also, from here on out, hell breaks loose! 


	17. Trapped in a Realm of Darkness

**Team Chaos – Chapter 17: Trapped in a Realm of Darkness **

_The next day at Eggman's base..._

Sid leaned against a wall with his arms crossed as he watched Eggman pace back and forth. "It appears I've overestimated you, Doctor. Hmph...just a complete waste of my time. I need someone who knows where the Ultimate Life Form is, not some corrupt half-brained idiot!" Sid scowled.

"HA! Idiot? It's a little early for labeling people, Sid. Creating a game plan takes time...and it seems I've had enough time. The last encounter I had with Shadow, I made sure to observe him..."

"Shadow, so that's it's name? It also appears it is of the male species..." Sid interrupted.

"Yes...and you'll be meeting him soon. I've noticed that he hangs around a raccoon. He also wears a communicator device when he goes into battle. Lucky for us, the drone I sent to retrieve the energy I used to awaken you, picked up on the frequency of Shadow's communicator. It also recorded the events of that battle as well. By using those two bits of information, we'll be able to execute my plan..." Eggman said with a chuckle.

"Which is?" Sid questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll create a device that can mimic the voice of that raccoon, a voice modulator as it is called, by using his voice file from the recording. Next I will tap into a satilite and wire the voice modulator to it. Then, using the frequency my drone picked up, I'll send a 'message' to Shadow's communicator. But, before I do that...I need to send another drone to find his friends, make sure he's not around and lead them away from the area."

"So, after they're gone, you'll contact Shadow, pretending to be the raccoon and tell him that you're supposedly in trouble and need him to come to a certain location. That's when I'll be able to destroy him, correct?"

"...yes...you catch on fast, hedgehog."

"Well Doctor, I suggest you get started on that modulator or you'll be wiped of the earth for good..."

**_-------------------------------------------_**

_The Team Chaos Hideout – six hours later..._

The gang was relaxing and gathering their thoughts. No one knew what to do next since Shadow had moved out.

Distracted by their emotional moment, nobody noticed the small drone that slipped in through the window and scanned around. Then, without warning it screamed to make itself known, grabbed Sly's cane and busted through the door.

" That thing's stealing my family's cane!" Sly immediately jumped up and chased after it. As a reaction to the sudden intrusion, the others jumped up and chased the drone as well.

**_-------------------------------------------_**

_Shadow and Amy's house – seconds later..._

Shadow sat on the couch, at peace with his mind for the first time in a long time. But that soon ended when Sly's voice intercepted through the scouter. "Shadow? Shadow! Can you read me! We need your help at the city's Plaza! I don't know how much longer we can hold..."

Shadow got up and dashed to his scouter. "Sly! What's going on!" No answer. "Damn it!"

Amy ran into the room with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"My team's in trouble. I have to go help them!...You need to stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you, Amy."

"I understand. Just...be careful!" She said as tears filled in her eyes.

Shadow nodded and ran out the door, heading for the Plaza.

**_-------------------------------------------_**

_The Plaza – fifty seconds later..._

Shadow came to a halt. "Sly!" He looked around, but there was no sign of any one. Confused, Shadow scratched his head. "_This is the Plaza, isn't it_?" He thought to himself.

His ears twitched as something landed behind him, followed by a soul-trembling laugh. "Shadow, The Ultimate Life Form. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Hmph, too bad this chat won't last long."

As Shadow turned around, his eyes widened to the sight of blood red eyes, belonging to another hedgehog similar to himself. "Who are you! How do you know my name! And what did you do with my team!" Shadow asked in a surprised tone.

"My name is Sid. A twit told me your name. As for your team, they're probably prancing in a field somewhere. I actually don't give a damn! Anyway, I was hoping that you could answer some questions I had about my past..."

Shadow glared at him. "How do you expect me to answer your questions when, when I don't even know anything about MY past?"

Sid closed his eyes and chuckled. "So, you can't remember anything either? There must be a connection between us. Too bad I'll never know what it is, now that I have to kill you!" He said as he gave Shadow a look of hate.

Before Shadow could blink, Sid dashed at him and gave a full-fledged punch to his head, knocking him to the ground. Using his reflexes, Shadow bounced up and dodged to the right just before Sid's fist tried to make another blow. This allowed Shadow to strike back, which is just what he did. As Sid realized Shadow had moved, it was too late. Shadow attacked with punches and kicks continuously.

Sid jumped to the side and regained himself after that beating. "Very impressive! Looks like I'll have to use my special ability against you!" In a flash of light, Sid was two inches away from Shadow. He clenched his fist and slammed it into Shadow's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"_Ugh! He's stronger than I thought_!" He said to himself as he landed on the ground once more.

Struggling to regain his breath, Shadow watched as the other hedgehog came closer and stood over him. Sid held his right hand in the air as he grinned down upon the panting creature.

Shadow's eyes widened as he saw a plasma-like sword grow from the palm of his enemy's hand. Sid now had a demonic grin on his face. "Any last words before I finish you off?"

"You...you bastard..." Shadow weakly stated.

"Poor Shadow, did I make you loose your breath? How unfortunate! That means you're unable to move because of the pain your lungs are enduring. This will make it so much easier for me. Good-bye Shadow!"

Without another word, Sid stuck the object forming from his hand into Shadow's chest. The hedgehog clenched his teeth and grunted in pain as the sword pierced through him. He twitched at the sight of blood pouring from the wound. His vision slowly blurred as he gave one last look of hatred at Sid. The grin on Sid's face grew more demonic as he slowly twisted the sword, sending waves of pain through Shadow's body.

"Shadow!" The familiar voice of the blue hero called out.

"Son...ic..." The black hedgehog muttered as he blacked out from the intense pain and loss of blood.

**_-------------------------------------_**

Shadow opened his eyes and pushed himself up. He felt weak, as well as a pain in his chest. He grasped the area of pain with his hand to console it. He looked at his surrounds...nothing, just black all around. The only thing he could see was his own body. "Where am I?" He continued to look around. "Hey! Can anyone hear me!" The only reply was his echo.

"Am I...dead?" He said in fear as he scanned his hands. "If not...then, what is this place?"

He heard the blue hedgehog's voice faintly calling his name. "Sonic?" He answered back. The voice called once more. "Sonic!" He ran towards it. But the more he ran to it, the farther away it became. He stopped and fell to his knees.

"What kind of hell is this!" He yelled as he clutched the sides of his head. "What did that bastard do to me?"

He slammed his fist on the ground. "Is there no way to escape this damn place!"

Shadow stared down at his fist. "...I can't give up. I have to get out of here! For my team...for Amy."

He got up and ran on into the darkness. But he eventually started to slow down as many voices called to him, most of them where demonic. He looked around, no one was there. But, the demonic vocals kept on. "Damn it! What do you want! Just let me go...please...just..." He pleaded as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Shadow..." A harmonious female voice beckoned. "Let go of the anger...the sorrow...the pain..."

His eyes shot open. "Who are you? You sound familiar..."

"Shadow, do it for me. Let go of the things that are holding your heart back..."

"What do you mean?" He turned around and faced the voice. His red eyes met with the beautiful and peaceful blue eyes of a young blonde girl.

"Take my hand Shadow..."

"Are you an...angel?" He said staring deep into her eyes.

"Yes. But do not fear, it's not your time to go. I'm only going to help you wake up."

He slowly nodded and grasped her hand tight. "Before you take me back...can I know your name?"

"...Maria..."

His eyes widened to her reply. "That name is...familiar. Why?" She bent down and hugged him as a bright light filled the darkness. "Take care of yourself, Shadow..."

* * *

Holy crap...I stayed up until 4:00 am writing this thing...I'm so tired, I could barely type. Anyway, let me explain to those of you who are confused. Shadow is in a realm connecting between his heart and mind. (The result of playing Kingdom Hearts II for hours on end...) He would've seen/relived past events. But because he has amnesia, there is nothing there(Still don't get? He's in a coma). Also, don't worry, Shadow only got hurt because he wasn't prepared...but next time, HE WILL BE! When he gets to feeling better...I'm going to go rest now...(collapses on desk) 


	18. I could have lost you

**Team Chaos – Chapter 18: I could have lost you...**

The face of a young kitsune came into Shadow's vision as he regained consciousness. "Sonic! He's awake!" Tails yelled.

Shadow immediately covered his ears to drown out the fox's shouting. "Damn! Not so loud...my head feels like it's about to split in half..."

Tails placed his hands over his mouth and whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Where am I?" Shadow questioned as he gazed at his surroundings.

"You're in Tails' home," Sonic replied as he and Knuckles entered the room.

Shadow blinked at the blue hedgehog. "How did I get here?"

"We found you in the plaza, being stabbed by some weird guy. Knux drove him off, while Tails and I brought you here to get you all bandaged up...you were bleeding pretty bad, pal."

"...how long have I been out?"

Tails looked at Sonic. "It's been two days hasn't it?"

Sonic nodded.

Shadow's face instantly grew shocked. " Damn it!" He forced himself up, but fell back due to the intense pain in his chest.

Sonic held him down as he tried to make another attempt to leave the bed. "Whoa Shadow! Take it easy! Just where do you think you're going with an injury like that?"

"I have to make sure that bastard hasn't gotten to Amy!"

"Amy? Since when did you start to care for her?"

"Since you broke her heart one to many times..."

"Are you saying you two are 'seeing' each other?"

"Actually...we're engaged..."

The three heroes stared at the black hedgehog. "But I thought you guys were just dating!" Tails exclaimed.

"Wait...how did you know? I never told you. Or did Amy tell you?"

"Uh...your friend, Sly told me..."

Sonic interrupted. "So...when did you tie the knot, buddy?"

"After we battled that robot at the power plant..."

"Heh. So that's where you went. Guess I'll have to call her 'Amy the Hedgehog' from now on,"

"No. Her last name is staying as Rose."

"What's the matter? Trying to keep your marriage a secret?" Sonic replied with a grin.

"Actually, I'm going to shout it to the heavens! It's just that 'Hedgehog' doesn't describe her beauty and passion. Rose...Rose tells it all..."

Sonic leaned over to Tails and whispered in his ear. "He's lost his damn mind!" He looked back at Shadow and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm really happy for ya, Shad. And Amy too."

Shadow blinked. "You're not upset?"

"Heck no! The only time I'd ever be upset is if the world's supply of chili dogs vanished,"

Knuckles glared at the blue hedgehog. "How the hell did I end up being YOUR friend?"

Sonic growled a Knuckles' reply. "Let's change the subject...who was that creep that attacked you?"

Shadow looked at the now bandaged wound on his chest. "He called himself Sid. He said there was a connection between himself and I. But, he had no memory of his past...like me." He placed his hands on his head. "I'm just so confused..." He layed his hands at his side and looked at the blue hero's eyes. "Sonic, can you do me a favor?"

"Why not? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go check on Amy. Make sure she's okay..."

Sonic nodded. "Of course!"

"But...there's one more thing,"

"What?"

"Do NOT leave her alone!"

"Don't worry! I'll make sure that creep doesn't lay a hand on her!" The blue blur said with a thumbs up and zipped out the door.

Shadow looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "_Sid...if you even glare at Amy, I swear I'll rip you apart..._"

-------------------------------

Sonic knocked on Amy's door for a fifth time, but she never answered. He grabbed the door knob and and twisted it to see if it was locked. But it wasn't. The door popped right open. He peeked inside, only to see Amy, pacing back and forth with tears sliding down her cheeks. "Amy? Are you okay?" He asked in a soft tone.

She twitched, startled by his unexpected visit. "I'm not sure, Sonic. What brings you here? You never come to visit me..." Amy replied as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Shadow asked me to come and see if you were alright."

"Shadow! Where is he? Is he okay!"

"Calm down, Ames. He's at Tails' house, resting. He was in a pretty bad fight...but he should be fine."

She gasped. "Take me to him, please! Sonic, I-I want to be with him!" Amy cried as she hugged the hedgehog.

"Sure. He told me not to leave you by yourself, anyway. Come on..." He grabbed her hand and dashed out the door at light speed

-------------------------------

The door slowly opened and the two hedgehogs walked in. Amy stared at her lover, examining the bandages and dried blood on his chest. "Shadow..." She walked to the side of the bed and kneeled down.

Tears were falling down her cheeks once more. "Please, please be alright..." She whispered as she gently rubbed his fore-head with her fingers.

Shadow's eyes slowly opened and looked into her jade green eyes. "Amy..." He muttered

She pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you..."

"It's okay. Seeing you makes me feel much better."

She smiled at his reply, but it soon faded. "Shadow, I want to know...what happened to you?"

He looked away from her gaze. "I was ambushed by a strange hedgehog. He said we were...connected. I battled him, but he punched me in the chest, knocking the air out of my lungs and...stabbed me while I was paralyzed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the tears she was trying to hold back flow down her face. "To think...in that instant...I could of lost you...forever!"

Sonic looked at Shadow. "I'll leave you two alone..." He said as he walked into the other room.

Shadow placed his arms around Amy's back. "Please Amy, please don't cry..."

'I could've lost you!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

Well, I'm re-energized! Sort of...my bro's still forcing me to play kingdom hearts 2 against my will... 


	19. Sid's 'Special Friend'

Okay, I know another author has a character named Shadow X. Well, I am not stealing his character. Trust me, you'll see later in the chapter. This character just happens to have the same name...most DEFINITLY not the same personality...and, maybe looks, I don't know. So, uh, just to clear that up...on to the chapter!

* * *

**Team Chaos – Chapter 19: Sid's 'Special Friend'**

Eggman slammed his fist on the table in anger. "Damn you, Sonic! Even as your greatest rival is about to meet his end, you and your rodent friends get in the way!"

Sid stared down at the furious doctor from the top of a dismounted parts pile. "This Sonic...is he the other 'pestering being' you mentioned?"

"Yes..."

"Well he and his 'rodent friends' will be done away with soon enough! I do not appreciate it when some fools interrupt my fun."

Eggman chuckled. "Oh...they'll be done away with, there's no denying that! However, it won't be you who will eliminate them. You're going to focus on Shadow..."

Sid tilted his head, confused at the doctor's words. "Hmph! Who else is there to take them out besides me?"

Eggman chuckled even louder. " I was hoping you'd ask!" He grabbed a remote. "Even though they're not ready to be activated yet, I'm sure they'll be able to destroy Sonic! Even Shadow's friends as well..."

Sid jumped down in front of Eggman. "And exactly when will they be ready?" He asked as he folded his arms over each other.

"In a day or two. But it will be worth the wait, Sid my boy!" Eggman laughed as he pressed the button on the remote. A wall behind them began to slide away. Sid turned to it and as he saw what it revealed, a devious grin spread across his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

****

Tails' House

Amy awoke after her and Shadow fell asleep several hours earlier. She looked up at his face, he was still sleeping. Amy slowly removed his arm from around her and layed it next to him. She gave him a loving smile before she walked into the other room.

"Hey Ames. Did you have a good nap?" Sonic greeted with a smile as she closed the door behind her.

"Uh, yes...I did...thanks." She acknowledged as she made her way to the couch and sat down. Sonic stared at her eyes, dimmed with sadness.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"I...never thought something like this would happen to...S-shadow!" She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Sonic walked over to Amy and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Ames. Shadow's got the strongest will I've ever seen! He'll pull through this...I promise." He smiled to reassure her. "Heh. Besides, look at what he has been through. I know that only Shadow can survive a fall from space..."

She lifted her head up and gave a small smile to the blue hedgehog. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." She replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The Next Day

"Mwahaha! They're complete!" Eggman shouted with glee.

Sid's glare shifted to the doctor. "So you're little weapons are ready to unleash hell, correct?"

"That and more..." Eggman grinned. "Don't forget that before we reek havoc everywhere, we must get rid of some pests first!"

"Idiot! I was not interested in unleashing hell 'everywhere', I'm only interested in unleashing hell on Shadow the hedgehog!" Sid growled.

"Uh...right! Heh heh, of course! Well, I found out that Shadow's been at that two tailed fox's house. While you go and eliminate Shadow, these androids will distract everyone else. It will be rather interesting to watch since all the androids resemble Shadow. Mwahaha."

"The fox's house, eh?" Sid grinned.

"Correct! But you're not going alone..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You'll be taking my most '_unique_' Shadow android with you...his name is Shadow X..." As he finished, a Shadow clone stepped out from behind him and chuckled madly. Sid jumped back a few inches.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're sending that beast with me?!! Just look at him! He's twitching, drooling everywhere, he has a lazy eye, his fur looks like shit! And my God! He looks like an old man who's in serious need of a damn wheel chair! If you think I'm going to let that mentally disturbed...thing tag along, you're insane!"

"Oh, don't underestimate him, Sid! Once this clone gets agitated in the smallest way, he'll attack like the incredible hulk on his period!"

Sid relaxed a bit and chuckled. "Tell me, if all the other clones came out perfect...why did this one end up...retarded?"

"Well, a little while back, I had Shadow captive in a capsule, guarded by my most destructive robot. I was using Shadow as a blueprint for my androids. The process was almost complete and Shadow X was the last clone to have been created...or in the process of being created, when a thieving bat showed up and released Shadow and my guard bot! With Shadow out of that capsule, there was nothing left for Shadow X to generate from..."

"...Thus the result of a deformed retard." Sid finished, looking at the clone in disgust. "Ugh! Anyway, I suppose it's time to get this over with. The retard and I will head to the fox's house. You just make sure to take care of the others, got it?!"

"Don't you worry..." Eggman laughed. Sid and Shadow X dashed out of the room. Eggman walked over to the remaining clones.

"Listen up, androids! I have a very important assignment for you!" He flicked a switch, turning on a screen with some coordinates visible. "You all must go to this location and destroy everything in your way! Now! Go forth and attack!!"

With his signal, the androids fled out of the area and to their destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Team Chaos Hideout

Sly stared out the window, deep in thought, as Sora approached him. "Hey Sly, what's up?"

"That droid we chased after several days ago...I just can't shake the feeling that it was up to something other than stealing my cane."

"What makes you say that?"

"If it wanted my cane, it wouldn't have spontaneously screamed like that. It was as if it was distra-" Sly's eyes widened. "Oh...my...God!"

Sora looked out the window. "Whoa! This is not good."

Out of curiosity, everyone else ran over to see what was going on. Their mouths dropped at the site.

"No way! It-it's an army of...Shadows!" Fox exclaimed.

"Holy Precursors! Shadow and his girlfriend have been at it like rabbits!" Daxter said as he forced himself closer to the window.

Sly watched the clones' every move. "Even if that's true, Dax, I don't think these are Shadow and Amy's kids..."

Jak turned to the raccoon. "Are you saying they belong to that Eggman guy?"

"Most likely. Hm, they seem to be heading for the city. Which can't be good! So, Jak, Ratchet, Sora and I will follow them and see what they're up too. Fox, you get the arwing up and flying. Everyone else, stay here incase more come to attack the hideout."

They all nodded in agreement. Sly and the three others dashed out the door, while Fox set up the arwing. The rest of the team positioned themselves, ready for what might happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Tails' House

Shadow layed in bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to Sonic and the others converse in the next room. "_Hmph. At least they're giving Amy some company._" His eyes darted to the window on his left. "_That presence...i-it feels like...him! I'm in no condition to defend myself. I need to hide, but where?_"

Just then, the window's glass shattered into hundreds of shards, as Sid and Shadow X came flying threw it. The greyish-white hedgehog landed on his feet, as the clone smashed into the wall. Sid glared at him with disgust and turned his attention to the bed behind him. A grin crossed his face as he spotted a lump under the covers. He began to approach it.

"Well, well, Shadow! It appears your time is..." he grabbed the covers and tore them of the bed. "WHAT?!" Sid growled as he scanned the pillows, which happened to have formed the lump he saw. Shadow X pushed himself up from the floor and chuckled. Sid's rage grew intensly.

"That fat asshole! He got the wrong information! The black hedgehog is not here!"

Startled by the crash and screaming, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy ran into the room.

"Hey!! It's you! What are you doing here?!" Sonic questioned.

"Damn it! The doctor was supposed to be distracting you!" Sid grabbed Shadow X by throat, causing the clone to gag. "C'mon retard! We need to go have a talk with that pathetic, fat excuse for a human!" He threw Shadow X out the window and jumped out of it himself.

Sonic ran to the window and watched the two hedgehogs run into the distance. Tears came to Amy's eyes. "No...no...NO! He...he..."

Sonic turned to her. "We'll get him back Ames, don't worry."

Knuckles looked shocked. "Was it me or did it look like Shadow...to put it nicely...had a seizure?"

They all jumped as a laugh came from under the bed. Tails crouched down and squeaked as his eyes met with blood red ones. Shadow crawled out and chuckled. "It's nice to know you thought that thing was me..." he stood up and brushed the dust from his fur.

"Um...guys! I think I know where that thing came from..." Sonic said as he stared out the window with wide eyes. The others rushed over and gasped. Hundreds of Shadow clones were destroying everything.

Sonic smiled. "Well, maybe we need to fight fire with fire. You ready for a fight, Shadow?"

"No. Why do you think I hid under the bed from Sid?"

"Uh...you were afraid of getting your ass kicked again..."

"...I'm still injured, you idiot! Otherwise I would've torn after that bastard!"

"Okay...well, I guess that means Knuckles and I will have to take care of these fakers, while Tails stays here with you and Amy..."

"Be careful, Sonic!" Tails said with a sad look in his eyes. Sonic gave him a thumbs up before he and Knuckles dash out the window.

Shadow looked out the window at the mass chaos going on in the city. "_Damn! I can't protect Amy in this condition. These...clones...where did they come from? Ugh! This is getting out of hand_!!" His gaze fell onto the floor. "_Damn you, Sid! Damn you straight to the pits of blackest hell_!!"

* * *

See what I meant? Anyway, the whole "hulk on his period" thing was my older bro's idea. So W00T! for ZaneWulf

Inspirations:

The part between Sonic and Amy was inspired by Ubisoft's Beyond good and Evil.

Sid's freakout scene inspired by Reddmond from Edios' Whiplash

And most of this chapter inspired by Final Fantasy: Advent Children (Both the movie and soundtrack XD)

And thanx for all the reviews on the last chapter. They helped me with this chapter as well. X3


	20. A city in peril A hedgehog in pain

**Team Chaos – Chapter 20: A city in peril; a hedgehog in pain**

Sly stopped at the edge of a skyscraper building and looked down upon the mass destruction and fleeing citizens. The other three did the same. Sly shook his head in disbelief. "This is horrible! We have to stop that army of Shadows! Prepare to attack, guys!"

Ratchet turned toward the raccoon. "How do we know Shadow himself isn't down there?"

"We don't. But I honestly believe Shadow wouldn't be a part of this mess! And if he is..." Sadness gleamed in Sly's eyes as he lowered his head. "...we just need to stop this madness, no matter who we are up against!" Ratchet and the other two nodded in agreement with Sly's words.

With that they all free fell from the building top, ready to begin their attack on the clones.

-----------------------

Sid smashed the door off it's hinges and stormed over to Eggman with ShadowX staggering behind. "What the hell, Doctor?! I think you better double check your resources, or I'll kill you without giving a warning next time!"

Eggman stepped back, startled by the hedgehog's rage. "What do you mean, Sid?"

The furious hedgehog clenched his fists. " The Ultimate Life Form was not there!!"

"Preposterous! One of my drones spotted Shadow in the fox's room! Did you search everywhere?"

Sid rubbed the side's of his head. "Everything was in clear view. Hmph, besides, it's not like he hid under the be-" Sid's eyes widened. 'That skinny little bastard!!"

Eggman shook his head. "This ruins the whole plan!! That hedgehog wasn't supposed to know you were there until after you destroyed him! Now he'll be expecting you to attack again!"

Sid stared at ShadowX, who was laughing for no reason. A smirk crossed the white hedgehog's face as he chuckled. " Well, if there's someone distracting Shadow, I could jump him from behind. Heh. The first thing that the retard will be useful for!"

Eggman smirked as well to Sid's plot. "That will do. But we also need to find a way to distract Sonic and those other infidels!"

"I'm sure they're busy handling the attack on the city. They'll be at that for days..." Sid gave a devilish smile. "That's enough time to put Shadow in his place!"

--------------------

Out of the bedroom window, the black hedgehog stared at the chaos in the city nearby. "_What the hell is happening? I need to be out there eliminating those vile things! But...in this state I can't do much. If only..._" Shadow was about to scratch his head when he felt a hand grab his ear and begin to pull. Shadow yelped in pain as a furious female voice began to talk.

"You should not be up!! You need rest, you need to be in bed!" Amy yelled as she forced him onto the bed. Shadow looked up at her with ultimate confusion. She sighed and rubbed his head. "Shadow, if you don't rest, you won't get well. I love you, and I'm here to make sure you get better." She smiled. Shadow, still confused by her previous action, forced a weak smile onto his lips. Amy turned towards the door, but stopped. "If I catch you out of bed again, there will be hell to pay." Chills ran down his spine at the tone of her voice. She continued out the door.

"What the hell just happened here?" Shadow said to himself.

--------------------

Sonic and Knuckles stopped at the corner of a street and scanned their surroundings. Knuckles shook his head. "This is insane! There's millions of 'em. Even though we're some pretty powerful dudes, I don't think we can take out all of these things by ourselves, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog chuckled. "What're sayin' Knux? Of course we can take these guys! Well...at least I can..." Knuckles growled.

Several thumps from behind caught their attention. As they turned around there were four familiar faces behind them. "Hey! Haven't we seen you guys before! We fought you back in the forest!" Knuckles stated as he got into his battle stance.

"Heh. Yeah, and we whipped your asses too!" Ratchet said with pride.

Sly stepped in between the two to prevent a fight. "Hey, hey! Hold on! Tearing each other apart right now is not a good idea. If you've forgotten, the city is being torn into rubble!"

Sonic nodded. "The raccoon's right. We need to stop those Shadow's. You can kill each other later!"

Knuckles crossed his arms. "Fine! But as soon as this is over I'm going to pummel that...that...whatever the hell he is!"

"I'm a lombax damn it! And the names Ratchet!"

Sly grabbed his angered friend and pushed him to the side. "Look, although we have differences, we need to push them aside and work together to stop this!"

Sora stepped forward. "Sly's right. If we keep fight each other, then those Shadow's will have more time to destroy the city!"

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "I hear ya. Let's team up and kick some ass! Behave yourself Knuckles..."

"Hmph! What ever, let's just get down to business already!" The six of them nodded and charged full force toward the army.

--------------------

Tails was working on the machine Sly had asked him to build, when Amy closed the bedroom door behind her. The kitsune turned to her. 'What went on in there? I heard you yelling."

"Shadow was out of bed and I had to force him to get some rest."

Tails welded some metal together. "Well, although right now he needs rest really bad, eventually he'll severely need some exercise. So you can't force him to sleep for very long."

"I know, I know. It's just that..."

"You're worried he may end up getting worse?" Tails asked with concern.

"Yes."

"Well even if he is up, you shouldn't worry about him too much. He's a strong guy, Ames, he can recover faster than any of us."

Amy smiled. "You're right, Tails."

"But it's only natural for you to worry. A mother always worries for her young...wait..."

The pink hedgehog stared at the fox. "Just stick to geek talk..." Tails rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

--------------------

Shadow layed in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "_How did this happen? What is this 'Sid' planning?_" He clentched his teeth as a shock wave of pain ran through his chest. "_Damn. His powers...they're unbelievable. A piercing wound shouldn't even hurt this much! It's like some beast is tearing at my insides constantly..._" He breathed several deep breaths to try and relieve the pain, to no avail. "_This is pethetic! I look helpless here in this bed!_" A severe burst of pain made the hedgehog yell as loud as he could.

Amy and Tails came rushing through the door. "Shadow! What is it?!" Tails asked. Shadow clentched his sides as he continued to yelp in pain. Amy began to panic as she begged Tails to do something. The kitsune grabbed a needle and injected it into Shadow's side. Within a few seconds he began to relax.

"Shadow..." Amy said quietly as tears slid down her face.

"I'm...fine...just had a...shock of...pain there..."

Tails examined his chest. "That guy did some damage to you. Those shocks of pain are probably your body trying to repair itself...the medicine should hold the pain off for several hours. I'll give you another dose then." Amy hugged Shadow around the neck and sobbed. He placed his arm around her and rubbed her back to reassure her that he was fine.

-----------------------

Sonic kicked several clones into some buildings. He smirked with pride as he took out a few more. Knuckles punched a group of them into the air, while Sly and Sora tagged teamed another group of clones. Ratchet and Jak were positioned on some buildings sniping the clones from a distance. "Alright! Head shot!!" Jak yelled.

Ratchet laughed. "Don't be getting proud just yet, Jak. I got one in an unspeakable place. I'm sure that's worth more than the head..."

"Heh. Then I guess you don't know how to kill them quickly. All you did was cause that thing a catastrophic amount of pain!"

"Hey, you have to admit it was hilarious."

"Yeah...you're right." Jak chuckled. They laughed maniacally at the joke, not noticing the pair of pure red eyes emerge from the shadows behind. The sound of metallic growling startled them both. Jak and Ratchet swiftly turned around to see a blood thirsty clone coming directly at them...

* * *

Dun dun dun...cliffhanger! It was my bro's idea so blame him. Even though he helped me spell check, so this chapter should have little errors. Which, btw, brings me to this: I will be re-doing all the previous chapters. Just some minor things like spell checking, changing/adding some sentences, ect... you know, just to make them look more presentable that's all. Anyway, be on the look out for Chapter 21! Hopefully I'll get it done faster than this one. (Which I highly apologize for the wait) 


	21. Chap 21 Excerpt IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I will give you what I had originally written on chapter 21 3-4 years ago, just to clear up that damned cliff hanger. This is uneditted & unfinished. And it never will be completed...

**BUT PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!

* * *

**  
**Team Chaos – Chapter 21**

The clone was about attack the both of them when it's head suddenly blew up into hundreds of pieces. "D-dude! What the hell?" Ratchet shouted shakily as the smoke cleared.

"_The hell_ is that you two should be thanking me for saving your asses." Jak and Ratchet turned their heads in the direction or the voice, only to see Fox whirling his blaster around his index finger.

Jak brought himself out of a stunned state and replied. "Yeah, I guess we really owe you one. But I thought you stayed back at the hideout?"

"Heh. I did, until I saw the number of clones on their way here. I brought the arwing for air support. I'll take to the skies and blast some of theme from above...but just promise me you two will pay more attention to the area around you."

The two 'snipers' nodded as Fox hopped into his ship and blasted off.

* * *

This is where I stopped writing. I will not be deleting this original version of Team Chaos, but I will not be continuing it either. It will remain up for historical purposes. lol wut! Did I just stroke my own ego? Damn ME!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'd like to explain WHY Team Chaos was delayed for so many years.

#1 I began feeling that the writing was sloppy in the first several chapters. Hence, is why I wanted to rewrite it.** And I will, later this month (August 2010).** Though there will still be quite a few delays between later chapters: by September 2010 (possibly) I will be enrolling in IT career training that will last a year, and shortly after that, I will be hunting for a job. Just a warning: I finally have a life now.

#2 I had too many characters that really didn't come up much and wouldn't come up much or even at all. So I was stuck at many points, trying to figure out HOW THE DEVIL CAN I STUFF THEM INTO THE PLOT?

So, I've made a decision to cut those characters. However, I do know a lot of the fans of this story will be upset, so, I'll give three of them a chance to survive.

Characters that get 10 or more votes will remain a part of the story and I will find a way to keep them in, though it will slow down the completion of future chapters. Only 1 character & 1 vote per person.

NOTE: Characters NOT listed below will NOT be removed from the story

**Characters at risk of being removed (VOTE via PM (through my profile) - Subject should be 'Team Chaos')**  
Fox McCloud  
-Reason: he has more use to the plot than anyone else listed below. But is still minor enough to make this list. I also don't have much to go on (personality wise) save for StarFox Adventures & Assault

Jak  
-Reason: I honestly have difficulties keeping him in the storyline. This is probably because I favor Daxter over him. How ever he does prove some use to the plot, but not uses Ratchet can't take his place in.

Sora  
-Reason: The most useless of the team. I can barely find a situation to place him in, and this issue will remain throughout the plot, making it more difficult to get chapters out. What's the point of having a character in the story if they're not going to be used.

**Characters that WILL be removed**  
Big The Cat  
-Reason: Do I need one?

Inuyasha  
Kagome  
Shippo  
Miroku  
Sango  
Kilala  
-Reason: I NEVER had a true purpose for these guys. They were going to "leave" in a few chapters any way. They were completely random additions. By far, they were what slowed the story down the most!

**Changes to the plot**  
-1 new character will be added that I originally didn't plan on introducing into the plot until the very end . They will appear in the beginning of the rewrite

-Team names will no longer be used (team sonic, team dark, etc) "Team Chaos" will achieve their team name a little differently this time and will be used in a different way.

-areas from Sonic Heroes will no longer be mentioned. Instead they will be replaced with real world places and areas from Shadow the Hedgehog

-Shadow's reason for leaving Rouge & Omega will be more justified

-ShadAmy will still remain a part of the story, however, their relationship will evolve much more slowly over time

-much less will happen in between major plot points. For example, I was originally going to have Shadow meet Amy's parents after Sid was taken care of. But fillers such as this will slow down the progression of the story immensely . Events such as this MAY appear as 'side stories' if I have the time.

-Certain sagas (such as the current "Sid" saga") may be split into several different stories for faster completion. They will have similar titles like 'Team Chaos: Evolution" or "Team Chaos: Revenge of Sid" - This BTW has NOTHING to do with plot. Sid gets no revenge :p This decision is to separate the original version from the rewrite

That is all I will say for now, I don't want to spoil the new take on Team Chaos.


End file.
